Operation VIDEO
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: everyone has to make a movie for their history class on the romance period, fights will happen, enemies will be friends, how will this video turn out? rated T for future chapters and swearing. 2/5ness included! plus really funny
1. Slow motion rubber band flirt off

**Hey guys the winner of the poll was this so obviously I'd do this! I hope you guys think it's funny because that's what I tried to do for the first chapter. I'm more of a comedian kind of person when it comes to writing then a sad dramatic person. So enjoy!**

* * *

It was just a typical day in history with boring teachers and an ADD class changing the subject once given the chance. Wally took out a tiny bag with a cartoon zebra on the front and mini rubber bands inside which he took from Jeremy (numbuh 13), it was for his braces, apparently. Wally just kept on launching one after another at a poster that was hung up on the wall right beside him, and sometimes, at people, who were swatting them thinking it was a bug, and then a accidental rubber band at Kuki. He froze in his place, went wide eyed, and opened his mouth to an O shape.

"Wally!" Kuki turned around with an annoyed look on her face. "I'm trying to learn!"

"Learn what?" Wally said with an eye roll. "About how Adam's dog passed out the other day? Yes, let me count the ways to give him mouth to mouth."

Kuki couldn't help but giggle until she saw the bag. "These are Jeremy's!" She snatched them out of Wally's hand. "What are you doing with these?"

"I just thought I'd give me something to do." Wally replied with a shrug.

"You're a bully!" Kuki accused him.

"What else is new?"

"You're immature."

"Thank you."

Kuki, annoyed at him, flung a rubber band at Wally with him falling out of his chair. Mrs. Fluming looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "Wallabee?"

"Yeah?"

"Get up, and back into your seat." She then went back to entertain her ADD grumbled to himself with Kuki giggling like crazy, he took the rubber band and flung it back at her.

"You did that on purpose!" she gasped as she felt the sudden pinch.

"You got me in trouble!" Wally retorted.

"No!" Kuki said defensively. "I simply distracted you."

"Distracted me? From-" then a whole bunch bombardment of rubber bands hit his face.

"Ow!" Wally yelled as he quickly stood up from his chair. "My eye!"

"Ohmigod, Wally," Kuki gasped loudly to get the whole classes attention. "I'm so sorry!"

"What is going on?" asked the teacher.

"Kuki flung a rubber band at me!" Wally pointed an accusing finger at Kuki as he put his other hand over his eye.

"No," Kuki turned to the teacher to convince her. "I didn't!"

"Yes," Wally hissed in pain as he held his eye. "You did!"

"Just go to the nurse Wallabee," The teacher sighed in annoyance as she seemed ready to face palm her face. "Kuki, take him there where you two can sort this out."

Kuki led him out but she accidentally led him into the door frame with everyone snickering. "Ow!" Wally yelled in pain. "You're supposed to be helping me, not hurting me!"

"I'm sorry," Kuki couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm trying my best!"

Once they were out of the room, Kuki just kept on rambling. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to shoot your eye!"

He instantly let go of his eye. "That's okay, I'm fine." Kuki froze to take it in for a minute then punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow, jeeze!" Wally winced a little as he rubbed his arm. "You hit hard"

"And don't you forget that feeling." Kuki scoffed.

"C'mon." Wally motioned for her to follow him as he walked away.

"Where exactly?" Kuki asked remaining in her postion.

"I don't know, just not in there." He just kept on walking.

"I'm not leaving Abby and Hoagie in there alone!" Kuki said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are such a mother!" Wally groaned.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Neh!" Wally stuck out his tongue at her.

"You are such a child." Kuki said a little more calmly.

"That's why I'm part of the Teens Next Door." He gloated.

"It's either I go in or they come out." She pouted, remaining firm.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Kuki nodded. "Seriously."

"Ugh!" Wally finally gave up. "Why are you so complex?"

"Why do you have a temper?" she retaliated.

"Fine," Wally said quietly as he took a pencil from his pocket. "Just follow my lead."

Then he came close to the doorway and leaned on it with the pencil shoved between his fingers to make it look like it stabbed his eye with red goop oozing out. "AHHH, I'M BLEEDING! BLEH, HELP MEEE." Wally screamed as he wobbled in.

Everyone screamed or yelled. "Ohmigod!" as the teacher fainted.

"I will save you!" Jeremy said trying to be brave and came up to Wally. He tried to pull the pencil out, but Wally's grip was to strong so Jeremy slipped and his hands hit his face.

"Ow, my eye! My cornea! Is it in my head? I think I'm blind!" and kept on ranting.

Everyone screamed and so did Kuki, Abby came up to him trying to remain calm as she led him outside the classroom. "You're going to be- er, just hold on!"

Wally then took the pencil away instantly as he started laughing. "Fake bloody nose," Wally explained. "It got me out of test in 5th grade." He played with the pencil and wiped the ketchup with his sleeve. "And I never leave the house without emergency ketchup for this reason, or a dry hamburger."

"Wally!" Kuki whacked his arm again. "You had me scared! I thought you really did commit suicide!"

"Nice one, man!" Hoagie tried to high five him but Wally just stared at him.

"I can't feel my arm, man." Wally said as he flopped it around.

"Oh," Hoagie looked puzzled until he picked up Wally's limp arm and tapped his hand. "Then-um-here we go."

"Abby can't believe you are doing that." Abby shook her head at him.

"So what did we miss?" Kuki turned to Abby.

"Just a small video on the romance period for a project," Abby said. "Just something small."

"Yay, urgh!" Abby heard from Kuki and Wally at the same time.

"What?" Kuki asked.

"There's nothing worse than doing cruddy projects." Wally grumbled.

"Especially in history." said Hoagie.

"Oh, c'mon," said Kuki. "It'll be fun, guys! You get to flirt all you want with no slap in the face, but you better keep your hands where I can see them."

Hoagie wiggled his eyebrows. "No promises." For a reply, Abby whacked him from her hat.

"Ow!" Hoagie said annoyed. "I was just joking!"

"What are we doing this cruddy video on?" Wally asked.

"While you rubber band twins were out," Abby declared. "Hoagie and I decided you guys will lead and we'll edit and film the video."

"What!?" Kuki and Wally both exclaimed.

"You heard Abby." she smirked while crossing her arms.

"It's nothing much," Hoagie said to help ease Wally more than Kuki. "But just like a mushy gushy chick flick, like, Letters to Juliet or something."

"I love that movie!" Kuki cheered.

"That movie was cheesy and cruddy on all coasts." Wally scoffed.

"You don't know love when you see it." Kuki sneered.

Hoagie touched him and retracted quickly. "Ouch, burn."

Abby laughed low. "Oh, ho, snap."

"At least I know how to flirt." He smirked doing a hair flip to get the hair out of his eyes while putting it back in his eyes. **(a/n: I have no idea why guys to that...)**

"Yes," Kuki replied sarcastically. "Because that hair flip just calls for girls."

"Then what's your hook?" Wally snapped.

"This will be good." Abby leaned on the lockers.

"Anyone leaning here?" Hoagie pointed to the spot next to Abby.

"Lean all you want and enjoy the show." Abby replied with a smile.

Kuki came close to him and batted her eyelashes to reply to Wally. "My eyes are my attention getter."

"Are you serious?" Wally mocked. "Move aside rookie."

"That's not all I have, you know." she stomped her foot as she fumed.

"Me too," he laughed at the rookie. "But at least I gave you something."

"Fine," Kuki said confidently challenging Wally. "Make me fluster."

He came up to her with a head nod. "Hey."

"Hello, stranger I don't know." she said like a horrible actress, which made Abby chuckle a little.

"You are the best looking girl in the room, you know." He smirked.

"Really?" Kuki asked. "Then I should find the best looking guy."

As Wally went red from embarrassment, Hoagie laughed hard. "Aw, man! A nice pick up line just shoved down your throat!"

"I'm not done!" Wally exclaimed. He then breathed in and out which made Kuki raise her eyebrow. He swooped his hair and leaned his arm on the locker trapping her. "I lost my number, can I have yours?"

"No," Kuki tripped up because of the close ratio from the space between him and her. "But you can have Abby's." Kuki laughed just enjoying the burns, but as a last result, Wally wrapped his arms around Kuki and put his head on her shoulder from behind.

"If I could change the alphabet," Wally whispered in her ear. "I'd put U and I together." Kuki was ready melt in his arms with her blushing, she wanted to be in his arms forever and he wanted to hold her forever.

Hoagie stepped forward and it was like slow motion with Hoagie yelling. "Yeeeeessssss!" with a fist pump and Abby's jaw dropped with her gripping her hat while going to knees saying. "Doooo sooomething, giiiirrrl!"

Everything went back to normal as Kuki stared at Wally, she turned around batting her eyelashes and said lowly and softly. "Hey."

She pressed her chest on his making him redden a little. "You know this shirt really brings out your muscles." Kuki said as she felt his muscles and brushed her finger against his chest as well.

Abby smiled widely and got up yelling. "Yessss!" in slow motion again and Hoagie slammed his hat down slowly yelling. "Woooomaaaaannn."

"Wow." Wally's voice cracked a little, but then he coughed. "That was something, just a minute more, I would've had a boner."

"TMI, Wally," Kuki rolled her eyes. "You almost had me there, too."

"I know, I can tell how your blood went warm." Wally winked.

"Says you."

"Mhm." He looked at Kuki with the side of his eyes.

"Reeeemaaaatch!" yelled Hoagie in slow motion.

"Can you guys not go in slow motion like those old boxer films?" asked Kuki.

"Suuuurrrre." said Hoagie slowly but Abby whacked him. "She said stop, fool!"

"I mean, sure." he rubbed his head while looking at Abby annoyed, same with her.

"Wallabee beetles!" called a piercing voice from the classroom.

"And that's my time!" Wally said with enthusiasm. "Detention here I come!"

"Why do you look forward to that?" asked Kuki.

"Why do you look forward to rainbow dorkies?"

"Toshè."

As they were walking away, Wally kept Hoaige back. "How did you and Abby do that whole slow motion thing?"

"Lots of practice." Hoagie winked and walked off quickly.

"Oh..." Wally said in thought but then realization hit him. "Wait- what? Hoagie!"

* * *

**Yes they had a flirt off, I just had to okay? so what do you think? Was it funny? Like it? Hate it? You just got to review! pwease? For all those poor defenseless pencils that are accused of stabbing people…. Tear tear…**


	2. milkshake chad

**Omg I never had so many reviews in one chapter, this chapter isn't as funny but I think it has its moments! Next chapter im replying to reviews just fyi. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Wally sat in detention, bored, no rubber bands, and nobody was here, except for the teacher tapping his fingers, that is, until he sat up. "Look, I don't want to be here and neither do you, is that correct?"

"Yes…?" Wally asked a little skeptical

"I won't tell anyone that you can leave if you don't." The teacher compromised.

"That's chill." Wally tried to stay content when, really, he would be jumping up and down like a little girl.

He walked out of the school and jumped off the stairs and froze in mid-air, like those cheesy 1980 sitcoms. Kuki came up to him. "Wally? Are you okay?"

"Ow!" Wally said as he fell down. "Kuki, don't do that while I'm in a mid-freeze!"

"What are you talking about?" she laughed. "You were just standing on the stairs spacing out."

"Oh..." Wally said as he quickly got up. "What are you doing here? You don't have detention, unless someone's-" he was about to wiggle his eye brows and say something perverted, like any other teenage boy.

"Save it," Kuki held up her hand to stop him. "I have student council, what are you doing out?"

"Sanders let me out early," Wally explained. "When is that video project due anyways?"

"Oh! I'm glad you reminded me!" Kuki said in realization. "We're meeting at Abby's, but I have to-"

"Yeah," Wally cut Kuki off annoyed. "But when's the cruddy thing due?"

"2 weeks." Kuki finally tated.

"Why the crud are we doing it now then?!" Wally exclaimed.

"So we don't do it last minute, like you," she smiled. "Wally I have to tell you that-"

"Tell me tomorrow I'm off to my house!" Wally called as he walked away.

"Okay fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" she called to Wally's retreating figure.

"Yeah, yeah!" Wally waved her off. "Lip gloss, boys, bras!" which had her roll her eyes.

The next day, Wally was late to Kuki's. "Crud, crud, crud, crud, crap." He said as he ran up to the door, before he even knocked, Abby opened the door.

"Glad you finally made it."

"Sorry I-uh-had to feed my cat!" Wally said trying to find some excuse.

"You don't own a cat, fool." Abby said internally thinking how dumb this guy is.

"My dog?" he laughed to lighten up the mood, she rolled her eyes. "Just come in."

He came in slowly and looked around to see, none other than Chad lying on the couch, smiling, at what Hoagie said. Everyone heard a yell, then the next moment Wally tackled Chad with everyone yelling. "Wally! What are you doing?"

Chad finally kicked him off and wiped his mouth. "Nice try, squirt."

"What the cr- crud, isn't even a good enough word!" Wally yelled. "What the hell is he doing here?!"

"Look, man, he's cool." Hoagie said trying to get Wally to calm down.

"How?" Wally asked. "He's a traitor!"

"Listen," Chad tried to explain. "I'm with TND, remember, squirt? Plus, you guys aren't brats anymore."

"I'm not squirt anymore," Wally growled. "I had a growth spurt."

"You're right," Chad said. "What will I call you then?"

"Chad," Abby warned. "You're here to help, not irritate."

"No one told me-" Wally said irritated, but Kuki interrupted him with a cough. "So that's what you tried to tell me…"

"Maybe you should listen next time so you won't go attacking." Kuki advised.

"Well-uh-um- what are you doing here?!" Wallly still didn't like the fact that Chad was here.

"I had Mrs. Fluming for history," Chad explained as he lay back on the couch. "We did the same thing and I know what she likes and doesn't like, so unless you want to fail, you better respect me."

"Respect you?" Wally laughed. "This is a joke, right?"

"Wally!" Kuki whacked his arm. "That's not nice."

"Jeeze, lay off." Wally mumbled while rubbing his arm.

"So here's the thing, the she likes mushy, sappy, romantic movies."

Wally blehed and motioned his finger in his mouth ready to barf while Kuki was excited. "So that's while I'll be the lead." Chad said.

"Come again?" Kuki said as she and Wally froze.

"I thought you said you're going to be the lead!" Wally laughed so hard he doubled over.

"I did loser," Chad snapped. Wally immediately stopped, Chad continued. "It's not like you wanted the part anyways, right?"

Wally hesitated and stuck his hands in his pockets. "That's chill."

"But Wally was supposed to be the lead," Kuki protested. She wanted Wally to play the lead, not Chad! "This is our project."

"Okay, fine," Chad said nonchalantly. "I'll just leave and keep my tips to myself."

"No, no," Abby stopped him. "No need to leave! Right, guys?" she growled at us.

"Yeah, sure." Kuki sighed, she wasn't quite sure what to do.

"So what's the story?" Chad asked.

"The what?" Hoagie asked balancing a pencil on his nose.

"The story, you know the characters, climax, and resolution? Don't tell me you guys don't have a story."

Everyone shook their heads. "Figures..." he mumbled.

"Okay, so let's get started then, so the girl-" Chad was about to tell a story until Hoagie piped in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How come the girl is always the main character?" Hoagie took off the pencil.

"Because, it's a romance," Abby replied. "How many straight guys have been the main character of a romance?"

Hoagie thought for a moment. "Good point."

"Anyways, I was thinking that maybe the girl is a high society amazing piano player and she's going to this amazing school with her future planned, but is changed when she meets a guitar player who plays little gigs, like a coffee shop, what you guys think?"

"Chad you're a genius!" Kuki said in awe.

"Just wants himself to look good…" Wally huffed.

"Then what have you thought of?" Chad snapped.

"I don't know, I'm not the leader of the group." Wally leaned over the side of the couch.

"Let's get filming." Chad turned towards Abby and Hoagie.

"What?" asked Abby

"He said, let's get filming!" yelled Wally who actually thought she didn't hear him.

"Abby heard him, she's not deaf!" Abby yelled back at Wally. "Abby's just saying-"

"What about lines?" Hoagie asked.

"Who needs line when you can improvise!" Chad said energetically. "The beginning is when they meet, they fall in love, she has to decide her future or him, and she ends up with him."

"Awww, Chad," it seemed like Kuki was looking at him in a new light. "I never knee you would be the romantic type."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." When he winked at her, she blushed and giggled.

"Can we just get this cruddy thing started?" Wally fumed.

"Jealous are we?" Hoagie asked while cocking a eyebrow and smiled.

"No!" Wally tried to hide his red face. "I just need to get home soon!" he took the camera out of Hoagie's grasp. "How do I work this thing?"

"You start by the power button." Hoagie came up to Wally to show him where the power button is, he pressed the button which made Wally go even redder.

"I knew that!"

"Riiiight," Abby said as she pulled Wally out of the shot.

After a few hours, they finally had half of it done. Kuki was an amazing actress and with Chad, she looked like this was a real thing. Kuki's line was on. "You were amazing!" as she hugged Chad.

"Yeah, but I was a little off-" Kuki kissed his cheek, and smiled. Wally had to think of something before the big scene, Kuki continued. "You were fine, and I've been thinking..."

"Uh, huh."

"I want to stay with you, Bennett, you make me happy, not some piano. My parents can't keep us away forever!" It even looked like Kuki was brimming with tears.

"You're not even supposed to be outside, how can we do this?" Chad asked turning away from her.

"They don't get it," Kuki moved his head towards hers. "You are my future."

"Cassidy... I can't keep you away from that fancy school in New York for those gifted children- what's it called?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you." They were supposed to kiss and everyone was looking closely until- "MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD, AND THEY'RE LIKE, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS!" Wally intervened with his shirt tied up in the front up, over his pecs, and he tried to push his pecs in to look like cleavage while dancing in front of the camera. But of course, Wally was nicely toned, so doing that was difficult.

Everyone yelled of fury, except Hoagie, who just laughed his butt off. "WALLY!"

"What'd you do that for loser?" Chad yelled as he slapped Wally upside the head. "I was just about to reveal my big scene!"

"Wally!" Kuki screamed. "That was my finale! I can't believe you did that again, like the musical I did in 4th grade!"

"And let him kiss you!" Wally pointed an accusing finger at Chad. "You barely know him!"

"Wally, its acting!" Kuki said coldly. "It's nothing."

"Is it? I see the way he wants all that action!" he motioned Kuki with his wave of hands.

"What?" Chad laughed. "Look, loser, I don't want any of Kuki."

"Excuse me?" she cocked a brow but they kept on going at it.

"Why would anyways?" Wally kept on yelling.

"Excuse you!" Kuki said angrily.

"That's not what I meant!" Wally tried to cover up.

"Then what, Wally?" Kuki crossed her arms in absolute anger as she tapped her foot waiting.

"I just meant he doesn't like you so why- never mind…"

"No, no," Kuki said sarcastically. "Finish that sentence, Wally."

"I would, but I'm kind of scared right now…" he covered his arm afraid of getting hit.

"And you!" Kuki turned towards Chad. "You are a meanie head! How could you say that?"

"I meant that I don't like you like that!" Chad said swallowing a lump in his throat.

"You said it like I was trash though!"

"What's the difference?" Chad asked. Abby face palmed her face thinking, how could guys be this stupid?

"Jerk!" Kuki slapped him, and then she stomped up to Wally. "How could you?" and stomped his foot hard as she walked out of the house with a slam of the door.

"Ow!" Wally yelped as he held on to his foot. "That was the only part I didn't protect!"

"And cut!" yelled Hoagie as he waved a hand in front of the recording camera. Wally and Chad were ready to kill Hoagie.

"Shut it, man." said Wally.

Chad turned toward the camera confused. "What just happened?"

* * *

**What do you think? Funny? Like it, hate it? You just got to review! pwease? Do it for me? Well maybe not me but for you, more reviews I get the sooner I'll update! Review!**


	3. skateboard boner

**Hey guys! Thanks for everyone for reviewing it's really wanting me to update fast!**

**doarfthXx: haha thanks!**

**Buddygirl1004: thanks! That's what I was hoping**

**Wallyandkuki34: hahaha thanks so much! I hope I make you pee in this chapter from laughing!**

**Little kitten 97: thanks!**

**KNDFANGIRL: thanks! Ya I don't think I've had so many reviews before! I think I had a lot of reviews when I started but I'm not quite sure…. Hmmmm… omg I know! I see a lot of "this person had added your story as a fav" im like "awesome but can you review?" doesn't it make you peeved? It does to me but then I just say I have nice kind people who review and give me advice so oh well!**

**Imasmurf93: omg if it's my camera then I have no idea how to work it or turn it on, you're not the only one!**

**ArealRoth: well here you go! :)**

**Littlemissfg: I know! But who do you think would win if they continued?**

**Rachpop15: haha maybe… I just didn't want to put in ace for once so I decided Chad and what better way to get Wally steamed then for chad to flirt with kuki and stuff? Lol I always thought that she meant numbuh 1, I wish they actually revealed that in the show**

**Madier1095: I would totally laugh with hoagie too! I'd be actually singing with wally! Haha!**

Wally knocked on Abby's bedroom door "Kuki I know you're in here"

No response, he tried again "Kuki come out, we need to talk"

Still no response, Wally had to use his impersonations. He cough and said "ku-ku-Kuki there we go!" he said in Abby's voice. He knocked on the door "Kuki girl, you wanna talk to Abby?"

He heard footsteps and the door opened, she ran into Wally. She looked pissed "wally! You know how good you are in impersonations!" she yelled

"ya that's why I do it" he smirked, she tried to go back inside but he blocked the door "I tried to get you out, and I managed to do that. Now you give me this chance"

She looked at him "you have one minute"

"look the truth is I wanted to lead"

She laughed "you?"

"yes!" his face went red in anger

"chill your dill, just why?"

He didn't want to say because he loved her, so he just said "for the attention!" he didn't care for attention really

"Wally that's bull, me and you both know that's not true"

"ya I know but I can't think of anything right now"

She playfully punched him "was the reason because we are just really good friends and-" Wally got lost in thought, he looked at pizza that Abby probably ate before everyone cam and thought "who invented pizza? Whoever it was must've been a genius! Probably as smart as Einstein!"

Then he heard "am I right?"

He looked at Kuki "huh?"

"I said am I right?"

"oh ya sure" for all he knew she could've said that Chad was cutalicious! "so we cool?" Wally held out a knuckle

"ya we cool" they went for the pound but wally's pound was just a little too hard, she winced a little as she rapidly shook her hand which led him to chuckle a little

She looked past Wally "is everyone gone"

"ya we got what we needed for the next few days. We're basically half way through"

"what about Abby? This is her house"

"ya she told me once I get you to meet her at the tree house"

"why?"

"I don't know, probably just to hang or something"

Kuki followed Wally outside, she looked at him oddly as he picked up his skateboard that he threw on Abby's lawn from before. Wally saw Kuki staring at him "what?"

"what about me?"

"what about you?"

"what do I use to get to the tree house?"

Wally looked around "fine, you board. I'll run"

Kuki stopped the board with her foot that he passed toward her "there's one problem, I don't know how to ride a skateboard"

"oh ya that's right, you're a cruddy sheila" he put his fingers to his chin to think

"I'm not cruddy, and that's sexist!"

"I don't want to have sex! Gross!" Wally pretended to barf

Kuki's face went either red in embarrassment or in anger, she couldn't tell which one "that's not what sexist means! How about we both walk?"

"and not use my baby? She's new!"

Kuki sighed "well I'm not running while you board"

Wally groaned loudly "fine! Get on!"

"Wally I can't-"

"just get the crud on"

Kuki quickly went next to the board "so how do I get on?"

"put your dominant foot on the board and push with your non" **(well that's how I skateboard)**he demonstrated with his feet

"like this?" she tried her best but wobbled

"yes you've mastered it- now board" he demanded

She laughed like it was a joke "wally it's not even 10 seconds and you think I'm going pro"

"are you sure because your moving even without doing anything"

"huh?" she looked down, she was moving

"Wally how to I get off?"

"just step off"

"what if it slips from under me?"

"that's a risk I'm willing to take"

She looked as the board picked up speed "Wally I'm getting scared, I don't want to fall and it's picking up speed!"

"just step off! One foot in front of the other like in that Christmas song!"

"Wally... Shut up"

"fine I won't help!"

"Wally it's getting faster! What's going on?"

"I don't know it's just- holy crap! Abby lives on a hill!"

Kuki's eyes widened as she kept on picking up speed, she begged "Wally get me off!"

"jump!"

"I can't! It's too fast!"

"you've jumped off a 11 buhmillion miles per hour ship and your telling me you can't get off now?"

Kuki was too scared to speak so she nodded, Wally groaned again like this was stupid until he jumped on. Kuki yelled "Wally! What are you doing!"

"saving your ass!"

"but your creating more momentum!"

"what does history have to do with this?"

"I mean the more weight the faster this will go!"

"aw crud" then they went down the hill faster and faster as they clung on to each other trying not to fall off the tiny board

"get the crud out of the way!" Wally screamed as pedestrians jumped out of the way with Kuki yelling "sorry!"

Kuki pointed ahead "Wally, mr. Boss!"

"who cares?" he yelled back

"we could get sued!"

Wally rolled his eyes and said quietly "look out" he turned toward Kuki "he can't hear me, looks like we're going to hit him"

Kuki screamed just in time "look out!"

They looked back at Mr. Boss who dodged the fast going teens and shook his fist in the air "watch where you're going you brats!"

As they turned around they saw movers carrying a couch "Wally!"

"I see!"

"we're going to die!" Kuki cried

"shut the crud up and get as low as you can!" he yelled, usually Kuki wouldn't take that tone with her but this was a scary situation so she obeyed and they went under the couch with the movers pale

"that was a close one!" yelled Kuki

"you're telling me?"

"I don't see anyone else to tell it too"

"don't joke with me Kuki!" he yelled

"what now? Just crash and pray that we don't die?"

Wally got a idea "the only thing we can do, ride!" Wally took control and went side to side but that didn't control the speed

"great you controlled it but what about us? How do we get off? But you probably have something in mind right?" she was so nervous to hear the answer

He chuckled nervously "honestly I thought we were going to crash around now so I don't know!"

"we can't skate forever!"

Wally remembered something "I know so get ready for impact, our stop is coming!"

"what!? Are you crazy!?"

"just trust me if you want to live!"

"this is no time for cheesy movie quotes!"

He snapped "I'm not joking get ready! I'll let you know when to jump!"

Suddenly they passed hoagie and Abby with their clothes blowing in the fast wind, with Kuki screaming "help!"

Abby pulled hoagie "that's them! They're in trouble!"

"can we see how this ends instead?" asked hoagie

Abby glared at him and whacked him with her hat "no fool! Now let's go!" and they ran after them

Wally was so focused as the hair kept on getting in his eyes and he blew it back "cruddy hair... Now!" he yelled as they both jumped into garbage

Kuki saw as the bored flew by and ran into their tree and just stuck there with another thought as she said "why is this garbage so soft?"

"you're on mattress"

"oh... How did you know?"

"as I skated here I saw the Sanders take it out this morning"

Kuki felt no injuries but just a few scratches "you okay?"

"ya I'm chill, how about you?"

"I'm icy freezy"

"what?"

"I'm taking chill to a whole new meaning" she smiled proud

"don't do that" he stated which made her frown

"oh be quiet, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't even be here"

"my fault? How exactly miss perfect?"

"you made me ride! You could've just ran! But oh no, you had to be with your baby" she emphasized baby

"if you knew it was on a hill-"

"neither did you till you got on!"

They were quiet until "did you see mr. Boss's reaction" Kuki said softly

"ya it was classic" he replied more relaxed "how about those movers?"

She laughed loudly, it was her crazy laugh that always has him hooked. She said "ya! They were ready to pee themselves!"

Abby and hoagie finally caught up out of breath "what" Abby panted "happened?"

"it's a long skateboard story" smile Kuki

Hoagie felt his pulse "I better get in more shape"

Abby managed to catch her breath "are you guys okay?"

Wally smiled "ya we chill"

"that's good, can we do something that doesn't require motion or any energy?"

"TV?" asked Kuki

Everyone nodded but hoagie, Wally asked "what do you think man?" he looked at the laying down hoagie

"pretty stars" as he pointed in the sky tracing something "look at the giant hamster eating my corn dog! I'll eat your mom!"

"he's hallucinating" said Kuki

"what was your first clue? The hamster or the eating of its mom?" asked Abby

"can we just get off this cruddy thing, it smells like my cousin Claire"

"like a mattress?"

"no like trash, because that's what she is"

Hoagie quickly leaned forward "good one dude!"

"Wally that's mean no matter how much of a slut your cousin is! No offense..." said kuki

"ya I know she is, let's go inside I think hoagie is going to pass out" he motioned toward the limp hoagie

"oh boy, that fool can laugh for hours but a run down the hill will tire him out" Abby said as she tried to pick him up

Kuki asked Wally "are you going to wear your shirt like a bra and sing milkshake on national TV or are you going to wear it like a normal person?" she pointed to his tied up shirt

Wally face Palmed his face as he looked at his torso "I can't believe I never untied it, and why didn't you guys tell me now?"

"because it's funny" said Abby, hoagie lifted his head randomly and laughed crazily with everyone looking at him weird

"get him to the tree house soon" said Abby as Wally untied his shirt

Wally said while untying his shirt "I think those movers went pale from my hotness"

"oh so you think they had a boner alert?" giggled kuki

"well you don't get those looks from two kids riding 22 kajillion miles at them on a skateboard" Wally smirked ready to burst out laughing

"oh ya cause if I see you like that it just says 'boner!'" Abby said sarcastically

"or in this case 'springs up' boner!" laughed Wally, Kuki couldn't help but laugh loud, and how inappropriate Abby knew this was she chuckled

**So what do you guys think? I thought the end was funny but that's just me, how about you? Please review it makes me smile!**


	4. Gay Newsguy

**Hey guys! I forgot to mention last chapter that I had trouble with this error message but I got around it :) but anyways this time it was just writers block so I actually forced myself to write this and tried to make it funny so I'm sorry if it's not as funny…. Now reviews!**

**Rachpop15: haha yaaa I'm a over achiever**

**Don'twannabetorn9: thanks**

**KNDFANGIRL: ya I just got a like a word review and it just bugs me, but your right! Oh ya he's the best in impressions you'll even see in this chapie… lol. Awesometastic? Oh ya? Try I'm A UNICORN! NEIGH! Lol**

**Iloveaussies4: haha boners… I wonder how that name became to be? Hmmm…**

**Imasmurf93: ya probably not, or probably just to impress her. Oh and I nominated you for the award show! You deserve it!**

**doarfthXx: that's what I aimed for :)**

**littlemissfg: oh ya but you never know Chad kicked her off, my money would have to be on Chad *gasp!* I know I know! I'm in love with him but I just had to admit it**

**arelaRoth: haha right? Romance makes all the better! I'm trying to update as soon as I can!**

**Little kitten 97: okay**

**Madier1095: the funniest things in the chapter have to be added together just make a laugh :) **

**callmehHayleeD: yes that's what we think but I think kuki probably would've freaked out lol**

The next day came with Kuki waking up to stretch her arms "good morning sun!" she said happily

She got out of the bed and happily skipped toward her mirror to brush her hair. She took off her shirt which she just and her cami on until she saw something moving in the corner she walked over toward it slowly and screamed once she saw what it was

Wally barged in there with Abby and Hoagie "what's up?"

"there's a huge spider in the corner!" Kuki pointed toward the direction while having a heart attack

Hoagie laughed and wally just said "pfffft, that's it? A cruddy little spider?"

"can you kill it?" Kuki begged

"ya ya" and went to the corner taking off his shoe and raised it until "whoa! Your no itsy bitsy!" said Wally

Hoagie went behind Wally "let a real man squash this tiny- whoa!"

Abby groaned "c'mon guys. It's a spider just squish it"

Hoagie looked at her in disbelief "you squish it then!"

"fine!" she grabbed Wally's shoe out of his hand and hit the spider repeatively with Kuki screaming. No one could watch the grueling beating so they looked at the shadow and hoagie nudged Wally "this is so cool!"

"ya its like a horror movie" said Wally in awe

Abby turned around panting and stray hairs in her face, Kuki managed to say "is it dead?"

"sure is" she shoved the shoe back at Wally "this is what we do with the remains, get a garbage bag-"

"Abby have you ever murdered anyone because it's like you know what to do" interrupted Hoagie which led to Abby slapping him upside the head

"no fool! I know how to kill a spider!" she rubbed her temples "okay after you get the garbage bag you just get something to sweep the remains in, then after that you can collect the rest of the tree house garbage"

Kuki pouted and stomped her foot "I don't wanna"

Wally scoffed "what are you 5?"

Kuki mumbled "no"

"then just pick up the crud" Wally pointed toward the remains

"but it's gross!" she sniffled "you're going to see if I cry!"

Wally pretended to cry "you know who cries?" he sniffled "babies" and began to chuckle

Kuki groaned "but it's so gross!"

"oh my gawd... I'll just do it!" Hoagie waved them off while walking to the remains and threw the spider away and gave the garbage bag to Kuki

Kuki got dressed and picked up the garbage and all those boring details that we don't want to know like how Hoagie is coming out of the closet or how Wally is going gay... You know minor boring stuff... Just kidding!

Kuki laid down and put her feet on Wally's lap and groaned loudly "can this day get any more boring?"

"yes, the TND news is on" said Hoagie, everyone groaned until Kuki looked at the screen interested "hello who's that taking place numbuh 7's job?"

Abby leaned forward to see a boy with spiked up brown hair with amazing blue eyes, you could see his muscles showing in his t-shirt "woo we! He's smoking!" drooled Abby

"I wouldn't mind him saving my life" said Kuki

Wally looked at him and spat "yah but in the meanwhile you got me saving you"

"ya, what's so great about him? He's just another pretty boy meat head" said Hoagie

"you guys are jealous" said Abby not looking away from the screen

"of what?" asked Wally

"Wally, your jealous of Kuki and Hoagie... is just being weird" Abby looked at them like they had 2 heads

"I am not!" yelled Hoagie and Wally together

"so you wouldn't mind if we keep watching then?" Abby turned the TV volume up

"yes we mind, it's a-" Wally nudged Hoagie for help, Hoagie suddenly chirped "distracting"

"from what?" laughed Kuki

"thinking" said Wally, Kuki laughed hard "of what?"

"of your pretty eyes" he said lowly

She was flattered "really?" but he said quickly "no" and chuckled while Kuki was rather insulted

"that wasn't very nice" she said with tears

"whatever" he mumbled

Abby thought of something "we'll turn it off if you guys do your gay voices"

"no cruddy way" said Wally, the guys were known for doing the best gay impersonations, and with Wally being the master of impersonations- let's just say he could fool anyone

"fine, oh Abby look at how his eyes glisten!" Kuki pointed toward the screen

"and how his muscles bulge, what a man!" gloated Abby

They guys faced defeat as Hoagie said in a gay voice "ooh Wally! Look at his hair, it's sexylicious!"

Wally looked around as everyone stared at him in anticipation "yes, and his voice is scrumpcilicious" he said boredly

"sorry Wally, you both have to do it. Hoagie why don't you compliment Wally's hotness" said Kuki

"you think I'm hot?" asked Wally hoping it was yes

"no" she laughed in pay back from earlier

"harsh?" asked Wally

"like your insult wasn't?" snapped Kuki

"guys! Wally, all you have to do is talk like Hoagie" said Abby calming them down

"ugh!" he looked around again "his voice is cutealicious!" he said more lighter and like a gay guy

Everyone laughed, Wally got into it "I'm a unicorn! Neigh! I'm so pretty and majestic with rainbows and butterflies**" (that's what I've been doing all day... What a day)  
**  
"sparkles!" Hoagie said with moving his fingers spastically

"stop guys! Your killing me!" laughed Abby with tears in her eyes

Kuki fell off the couch and couldn't stop laughing, "look at the girl who just fell off the couch, her clothes are to die for!" said Hoagie flicking his wrist

"and what about her crazy laugh! Doesn't it make you want to smile?" Wally this time was being completely honest

They didn't know it but Wally was mostly focusing on Kuki, "and her hair is like the night summer sky" his gay voice started to dim down to his normal voice

Kuki went by wally and ruffled his hair "shut up Wally"

He looked at her and just thought _"if only you knew..."  
_  
Kuki looked at the screen once more with Wally protesting "you guys said you'd turn it off once we did our impersonations!"

"ya ya, I know but this guy seems so familiar" Kuki kept on getting closer to the screen

"how?" asked Wally, hoping it wasn't a past boyfriend

"I think he's in one of my classes- that's it!" Kuki snapped her fingers as she figured it out

Then they went to commercial and Kuki took out her rainbow monkey cell phone and called someone "hey Mark! It's been awhile since we talked- ya right? Wanna come over? Cool!"

"who?" asked Hoagie

"some guy named mark" Wally growled

Suddenly they heard a knock "there he is!" that was rather fast...

"who!" asked Hoagie

Kuki opened the door and the guy from the news came on "mark!" she said with glee

"hey Kuki! Long time since we hung out!" he hugged her

Wally asked her "since when did you guys hang out?"

"guys this is mark, he was in my class but switched after the first month. He's in the TND but I didn't know he was on the news!" she playfully whacked him

"ya I know it's crazy stuff" he smiled with his perfect teeth, Wally growled at him "so what is he doing here" Wally said it more as a demand then question

"I thought Abby'd want to meet him" Kuki pushed Mark toward her

"oh Abby does!" she pushed through everyone and shook his hand

"what's pretty boy going to do here?" asked Wally

"just hang with us" smiled Kuki as the three walked off

"I don't like this guy" said Hoagie

"ya with his hands all over our girls, he just wants a punch huh?" asked Wally hoping for once Hoagie will go for the more violent choice

"he didn't do anything yet but nothings stopping you" said Hoagie eyeing the trios feet disappear

"let's check up on them" whispered Wally

"ya sure!" they tip toed toward the cheese room and heard

"this is the cheese room?" mark asked

"what was your first clue? The giant tube of cheese?" asked Kuki

She smiled "just double checking"

They were talking about school and Abby would occasionally enter the conversation when she could. Wally came in and Kuki looked at him strange "Wally what are you-?" he grabbed her arm and took her out of her room

"how could you be so stupid?" he asked angered at her more than Mark

"excuse you?" she asked in disbelief

"he's all over you!" he said like it was clearly obvious

She smiled "he doesn't like me"

"what are you talking about? He's been flirting with you the whole time!" he thought that sometimes she could be a airhead

She laughed "oh Wally you're so jealous, let's see where this gets us" and grabbed his hand to lead them back inside the room to see a confused Mark and Abby

Kuki walked up to them while pulling on Wally "Mark, Wally thinks you like me"

Mark laughed like it was joke, then he turned toward Wally "oh jealousy... I don't like Kuki"

"see!" smiled Kuki

"because I'm gay" Mark stated

Wally's mouth dropped "your what?"

A thud was heard outside and Hoagie yelled "he's what!"

"guys I'm gay, and single" he waved toward Hoagie, he was weirded out so he came over toward him and pushed him out the door "okay no more visits"

"you know that just turns me on" winked Mark

"shut up!" said Hoagie and closed the door red faced "we are not inviting him back in this tree house"

Abby patted his back "apparently you're a catch" she giggled with him saying "shut up"

Kuki hugged him "if it helps I think you're a catch" Kuki tried to sound sympathetic

"you do?" he asked relieved

"to the guys" Wally said teasingly

Everyone laughed but Hoagie, he just went even redder and said "I think I'm never going to leave this tree house"

**Did you guys like it? Hate it? Got to review! haha I love that saying! But please do review because I need ideas for next chapter or funny ideas! That'd help a ton! Plus thanks for whoever nominated me for best one-shot but I honestly didn't expect Beat of the Heart to be nominated, I expected A BIG Misunderstanding to be nominated but I'm happy! :D so please ideas!**


	5. Buttery Cock Shot

**Hey guys this will be a little short because of writer's block (darn you lack of creative flow!) but I hope you get a laugh and enjoy!**

**KNDFANGIRL: ya I didn't google it, I just cried in a corner lol but someone told me how to get around it! Omg my friend does the best gay impressions so I guess I based it off of him? I don't know and oh jimmies… I like RAINBOW KINDS! Haha and I loved the chapter by the way! :)**

**Rachpop15: haha I avoid the puddles by jumping on my friends lol! Haha Mark is my friend who does the best gay impressions! XD you know it has to come with the gays!**

**Buddygirl1004: thanks! And hope you update on the awards soon!**

**McQueen 2.0: haha I hope it does go in the award show! Omg your review made me smile so big and laugh on the bus that it just made my dad :D thanks!**

**Shortcake31: haha gay guy… you know you actually nailed that part maybe you should be writing the gay part not me O.o haha thanks!**

**Imasmurf93: yes nominations! *high five* thanks! And ya I actually want to see that fight happen**

**Aprilshowers101: oh yes I will put 2/5ness in there and I'm hoping to get to that soon, I had it planned out so you will not be disappointed! :)**

**PINKINATOR: thanks! Omg can you just see him creeping at a corner and be like "I see you!" omg new idea, part of next chapter! Lol**

**callmehHayleeD: that's a good idea and I'd love to use that but I read a story basically what you gave me so I don't want to copy… sorry! Omg wally you're a catch to me *hugs!***

**wally: *tries to break free* you and kuki have death hugs!**

**Thanks for review newies and oldies! But where are the others O.o I hope they didn't fall off the Earth! OH NOOOOO! Haha enjoy!**

Today was a video day which obviously meant working on the project, but what was bad about this day was that it was with Chad. Sure Wally warmed up to him but almost as warm as a penguin to global warming- wait that's a little too warm... Like having a single hand warmer that's almost burned out in the arctic

Today everyone was going to hoagie's place which meant his mom was going to make a huge amount of food. I wonder how Hoagie kept all his weight off? Wally was actually early so he slowly got to the door and rung the bell... No answer

He tried again... No answer, so he pressed it over and over again until a very annoyed Hoagie answered the door "seriously?"

"ya huh" Wally smirked who just couldn't help but be amused at the little vain sticking out of his neck calling it Harold, Wally pointed at it "hey there's harold!"

"the kid in our western civ class?" asked Hoagie

"no your vain, that's what I named it"

Hoagie wanted to be upset but he couldn't help but laugh "just come in stupid" he said while laughing

Wally punched his arm as a joke but did it pretty hard. He saw Abby eating crackers, Chad sitting with Kuki and had his arm around her- wait what? Wally sat between them trying to squish his butt between Kuki and chad's thighs "oh sorry just no seats" he said

Kuki looked annoyed "there's one there" she pointed to the leather couch

"can't, I don't like killing of pigs" Wally leaned back in his seat

"leather comes from cows loser" said chad

"and you came from your mom" he said and pushed him off while Kuki couldn't help but snicker

"ya I did, where did you come from?" asked chad

Wally stood up "come at me bro!"

"gladly!" yelled Chad

Kuki stood up and went between them, she couldn't stop them with her arms so she used her whole body "guys, guys, guys!" she repeated

They stayed apart, she furiously tugged down her shirt a little "we're almost done with this project, you guys think you can manage for just a few more days?"

"whatever" mumbled Wally

"okay guys, we were last taking place at the kissing scene" Abby was pretty uncomfortable saying that as she looked over to a very angry Wally "and wally"

He turned "you don't have a milkshake so don't interrupt" she turned on the camera

Wally swore and looked over to Kuki's script and read "Cassidy kisses Bennett"

He erased the sse in kisses and replaced it with ll to make kills. Hoagie grabbed the scripts suddenly "we don't want you changing anything"

"ya don't worry about it" smirked Wally

Hoagie looked at him weird "your a weird guy"

"says the guy who probably has a secret crush on a gay guy" Wally smiled to contain his laughter

Hoagie walked away while saying "shut up"

Everyone took their places "annnnnd action!" said Hoagie motioning his hand over the front of the camera, Abby shook her head

Kuki and chad took their places and left off at the kiss as they closer and closer until out of nowhere Kuki raises a knife and screams with her eyes bulging out "GAHHHH!" everyone else yelled just terrified

Wally bended over in pain from laughing so hard, Abby yelled "cut! Kuki, what the hell!"

She grabbed her script "it says right here to kill" she pointed to it being the only one who was calm at this point

Abby grabbed it and once she read it, she growled "Wally!"

Chad saw it and looked at Wally slowly "you have 3 seconds"

Wally ran upstairs and went into a random room, he locked the door and slid down the door panting. He knew Kuki would hate him but was he supposed to do? He heard a hard pounding "Beetles! I know your in there!" Chad did not sound happy

Then he heard "Wally I'm going to cut off your balls!" yelled Kuki and she kept on kicking the door hoping it'd break down

"I'm not opening this door!" he yelled pounding back

"you better because I don't think Kuki is holding back!" yelled Chad between Kuki's colorful vocabulary

"fine but you better not kill me!" yelled Wally

There was silence "fine I won't" said Chad

Once Wally immediately unlocked the door Kuki tackled him and was ready to strangle him until Chad picked her up, she was punching and kicking while using her very colorful vocabulary

Wally stood up slowly "you said you wouldn't attack me!"

"I said I wouldn't, not Kuki" Chad adjusted Kuki "I'm thinking you guys need to talk"

"what are you a-a-a-" Wally couldn't get the word out of his mouth

"therapist?" asked Chad while trying to contain Kuki

"ya whatever" mumbled Wally

"I'm going to put Kuki down, but after that I can control her" Chad acted like she was a wild animal ready to set loose into the wild

Wally looked at the fire eyed Kuki and was actually ready to pee. Chad slowly put down Kuki and once he did she seemed relaxed at first, she looked back at Chad until she screamed and tackled Wally

Chad laughed hard while leaving the room. Kuki kept on sitting on Wally and punched his jewels, he grabbed them while saying "oof" he never thought this much pain can come from Kuki

He said quietly in pain "cock shot, that's cheap"

"so is interrupting my video!" she starting shaking him

"Kuki! Are you going to kill me?" he yelled

"yes!" she started pulling his leg backward in a uncomfortable position

"I think I'm actually scared!" he cried "will you let me apologize?"

She stopped and still sat on him "I don't know, will you mean it?"

"yes"

"I'm listening" she said calmly

"look you really want to know the truth why I don't want you guys to kiss?"

"ya I mean, it's no big deal" she shrugged off the thought

"I know but I just don't want to you with some other guy"

"Wally, if you want to play the lead you can" she said softly

"it's more than that, I don't want him to kiss you! I want- he stopped

"what?"

"nothing?" he asked hoping he'd changed the subject

"no it's something" she bit her cheek trying not to smile hoping Wally would say something

"forget it, you know that was a cheap cock shot"

"don't change the subject" she said sternly

He said lightly "that's a cute top"

"really? It's a little shorter than my usual ones but- hey! Don't do that!" she started to get mad at him, why wouldn't he just tell her?

"do what?" he tried to act like nothing happened, he usually did that with his brother whenever he swore or something bad. Being the role model he is for his younger brother he had to act like nothing happened so Joey can think nothing happened

"ugh! Fine if you don't want to tell me what's weird with you then that's fine, but whether you like it or not I'm getting this scene done!" obviously the technic did not work on Kuki so well

Kuki stomped out, Wally face palmed his face "way to go Beetles" and walked out

"let's get this scene started" said Kuki as she walked back to Abby

"you sure girl?"

"yes I'm positive" she said sternly but not really knowing what she was doing in the first place

"okay y'all let's finish this kiss scene and call it a day" Abby focused the camera on Chad on Kuki

"no interruptions this time?" asked Chad

"I don't see Wally, where is he?" asked Hoagie

"I don't know but I'm glad he's not here" Kuki said when really Wally was on top of the stairs head against the railing out of sight out of mind

Wally heard the lines and then silence until the breaking of the lips. Wally stomped down the stairs and went out the door with a slam, Kuki looked down with a tear in her eye but she was too angry to even chase after him

"so I heard the cock shot" said Hoagie

Everyone just looked at him and Abby whacked him with her hat "wrong choice of words fool!"

"ow! I'm just saying! Do you want me to assume they're doing the 69!" Hoagie snapped back

"I heard it too, I was wondering about it" said Chad thinking about it some more

"you guys are so immature" said Kuki as she stomped out the door

It was a awkward silence "so are we done?" asked Chad

"uh huh" said Abby playing with the camera

"so how about this make out party!" said hoagie hoping to be a yes

"oh ya!" said Abby pretending to be excited for it

Hoagies eyes widened "really?"

"yes let me just get Kuki's gay friend" said Abby snickering

Chad laughed and whacked him in the back "oh man!"

"that's not what I meant!" he followed Abby out the door arguing with her

Chad just stood there "ummm" he took out a stick of butter "oh my gawd the drama" then he started eating it "oh the comfort food"

**Im sorry it's so short and random (in the end) but I'm have a bad case of writer's block and it's driving me mad! Please review and ideas are welcome!**


	6. Barking Spiders

**Rachpop15: omg I've done that before and my friend saw me and was like "uhhhh…" awkward moment lol, who knew that even guys need comfort foods?**

**doarfthXx: I think I'll use that idea thanks! Omg that would be so dramatic to write and even to read! Excitement!**

**Shortcake31: I think I just ruined Hoagie's credibility of being straight… lol but if doesn't work for abby he knows where to go XD**

**Buddygirl1004: I laughed hard when I read that I was like "that must be true!" I wonder if his mom had chubby years?**

**Wallyandkuki34: I try to make it long but I've been having a bad case of writers block so I try to think of stuff, and thanks!**

**callmehHayleeD: nim-nard! Haha! I can see that happening but have like a little kid point at him and say "your weird mister…" lol and omg how can you not know Elvis! I love him sooo much! Big fan, really**

**littlekitten 97: thanks**

**madier1095: I know but that's how my mind works! Lol**

**KNDFANGIRL: oh I know how that feels I just did it for this chapter late last night, I was just thinking how oblivious kuki has been but I couldn't help but laugh again when it came to the murder. Thanks! Never had this many reviews before and I just want to cry… no not really but I'm super happy! I figured that they cant get enough fluff or humor so that's why I combined the two, actually I wanted to do mostly humor and the ones that are funny get more reviews. You should do that one-shot thing because I think it'd would actually be fun! But don't do too much because you got to update on your stories too! And I'm doing the award show but I don't care really if I don't win because I like my stories so it's not like I'll be like "I didn't win so now I'm going to lock myself in my room, cry, and delete all my stories!" lol that's not me… and you know what I noticed? You write the most in one review and it really makes me happy to read and just makes my day!**

**Imasmurf93: your mom jokes are the best but you got to use it on the right person because if you don't then they give you a look and be like "your so immature!" trust me I know, and the Chad thing is all up to you!**

**PINKINATOR: omg I love kingdom of hearts! Except I only have the first one and I cant get past a certain STUBBORN LEVEL!**

**Iloveaussies4: I have comfort food but it's usually chocolate or cereal I cant decide. They are so adorable!**

**Dontwannabetorn: thanks so much!**

**I'm so sorry guys for updating extremely late, another bad case of writer's block so I stayed up till midnight writing this and I know it's not long but please do enjoy!**

* * *

Kuki stomped through on the pavement just grumbling to herself "and he has the nerve? I just can't believe- ugh he frustrates me!"

While Wally was grumbling the other direction, Chad caught up to him "hey beetles!"

"what do you want Dickson?" Wally mumbled

"what'd you say to Kuki? She's pretty pissed"

"gee whiz I didn't notice" he said sarcastically

"shut it loser, what'd you say to Kuki"

"nothing."

"nothing?"

"I just changed the subject on her, avoiding a certain subject"

"what subject?" Chad wanted to drag the answers out of Wally, even it if ment acting like a 7 year old

"nothing, why am I even talking to you?"

"because I just want to know how you messed up so I don't do the same thing"

"why would you care if you did the same thing?"

"you know now that I look back Kuki's really grown and got a figure going. She's almost like a grown up-"

"shut it, she's a teen" Wally said through his teeth

"you could even say she's HOT" he emphasized the hot

Wally snapped "she's not hot"

"sure she is, c'mon Beetles open your eyes. You don't have a chance so I'm taking this opportunity" Chad smirked

"give me one good reason not to punch you" Wally said through his gritted teeth and clenching fists

"because you hit me then Kuki will hate you more" Chad turned his smirk into a smile feeling high and mighty

Wally relaxed "whatever, but she doesn't like guys like you"

"you never know" he said slyly

Wally hissed "yes I do know, I'm her best friend and you? Your just a pretty boy and you may be fooling everyone on your act but your not fooling me"

"your such a loser Beetles, we already went over this for a trillion times- I'm on your side. But if your not going to make a move on Kuki I will"

"I dont even like the cruddy Sheila!"

"do you use any of those things called brains?"

"I am so smart that I got straight F's in grade school"

"F's aren't good loser"

"yah huh! F's mean fabulous"

"what are you? Gay? If not F's then why not A's for awesome?" he said in a gay accent

"shut up Dickson"

"but just letting you know" a car pulled up to the side of the street "Kuki's so hot that maybe I'll have her over tonight" he thrusted his hips back and forth motioning a pelvic thrust motion and quickly got in the car

Wally's eyes widened and yelled "pervert!" and slammed his fists on the trunk just before it drove away

Wally yelled after the car "you lay a fucking hand on her I will tear you apart!" **(sorry about language younger readers...)**

Kuki ended up staring at him across the street and once they made eye contact she just kept on stomping on. He didn't know whether to talk to her or be furious at her for kissing Chad so he just ran toward her and grabbed her shoulder "Kuki can-"

"nope"

"please?"

"I said no Wally, is this a record? Messing up in just 2 days?" she put her hand to her chin pretending to think pretty hard

"I do not-"

"stop, I don't care"

"since when did we become a bitch?"

"I am not- ugh!" she walked away stomping her feet again

"what can I do to make it up?" he called after her

She turned around and walked backwards "apologize and just tell me what you were going to say from before" then she turned back around and walked on

"gah, Kuki!" he kicked a can in anger then Hoagie came up behind Wally scaring him "hey man" which led to Wally screaming

"gawd dude, I thought you were some crazy loon for a moment"

"sorry, I saw the Kuki and the whole 'just apologize' thing"

"awesome" this was the last thing Wally wanted to talk about

"so what are you going to do?"

"we need to prevent Kuki from going to Chad's"

"hey I'm going too!" said Hoagie smiling at the coincidence

Wally stared at him funny "I'm your best friend, and if you want to tell me your gay then just let it out"

"I'm not gay! How many chapters do I have to say that!" he yelled toward the sky, um I do believe till the story is over Hoagie

"thanks author..." mumbled hoagie sarcastically, then his underwear rose over his head giving him a atomic wedgie and which leads to his face scrunching up and mine and Wally's laughter... HA!

Once he felt his butt again he said more enthusiastically "thanks narrator!" then mumbled to Wally "we need to get paid or something"

"I know, it's kind of weird with these fan girls all over me... Especially her" he pointed towards me but I can EASILY TAKE AWAY THAT FINGER BECAUSE WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE STORY!

"Hoagie... I'm scared..." Wally mumbled

"so what is the plan?" Hoagie continued seemingly to forget the whole author thing

"we need to sneak in her house" Wally said plainly like it was something that he did before

"meet you at 6:37?"

"why 37?"

"because it's a number that doesn't get enough gratuity"

"whatever" Wally rolled his eyes "how do you know when to sneak in exactly?"

"because chad's party starts at 7:30 and I'd like some time to get ready" Hoagie motioned himself

Wally teased"I thought your mom picks out your clothes?"

"ha ha soooo funny!" Hoagie said sarcastically "speaking of funny Jeremy tripped today and face planted. It was funny"

Wally just stared at him "good story- tell it again" he said it sing songily **(it's a saying!) **and slowly

"shut up Wally"

"so what time is it?"

"6:30... I guess we should go to her house then"

"yah sure" they shrugged and walked towards Kuki's

They were by her window and climbed the drain pipe, they balanced on some stones that stuck out and Wally tried to open the window but it was locked "crud! How do we get in?" he whispered loudly toward Hoagie

Hoagie said quickly "the top one is always open"

Wally went to see if it was open and it was, Wally looked down at Hoagie "how did you know that?"

"oh-just-you know-" hoagie coughed trying to cover up

"no I don't know"

"of course you do" Hoagie tried to cough and scratch his face or head but instead passed gas... Apparently he's not good under pressure

Wally snickered "what the hell was that?"

"damn barking spiders" Hoagie's face went red and slapped a stone pretending he squished a spider "got it"

Wally just said through his snickers "c'mon you perv"

They went in and Hoagie asked "what do we start with?"

"dresses, can't go to a part in your birthday suit"

"wouldn't that be amazing" Hoagie zoned out thinking about the thought

"especially the girls" and they high fived until they retracted quickly putting the finger to their lip telling each other to be quiet

Wally opened her closet "where's her cruddy dresses? All I see is green sweaters!"

Hoagie said "excuse me" and reached over Wally to the far back of the closet

Wally stared at him "dude!"

Hoagie whispered loudly with his face turning a slight shade of pink "do you want this done or not?"

"yah, but just stay a few feet away" Wally pushed him some feet away from him

They stared at the dressed hanging in the closet until Hoagie said "well we can't rip them"

"so what do we do?"

"take them" they took all the dresses and placed them on the bed then stared at her vanity with all her make up, accessories, and hair products

Hoagie whistled "that's a lot of stuff"

"gawd, girls must weigh a ton after putting all of that stuff on"

"I know right? Get the garbage" Hoagie pointed the bin next to the door

Wally grabbed it and put all the stuff in the garbage "well don't you think she'll notice her stuff gone?"

"maybe, but she's not the brightest color in the crayon box so she'll probably think it's in her house somewhere" said Hoagie

Wally again thought he meant the literal meaning so he asked "what does crayons and colors have to do with anything?"

Hoagie face palmed his face "why do I try?" the heard a flush and heard "yah yah, I'm going!" which sounded like Kuki "shut up Mushi! At least my boyfriend isnt a man whore!"

Then they heard "you don't even have a boyfriend you idiot!"

"well I can get one if I want!"

"yah, just keep on thinking that!"

Hoagie snickered while Wally elbowed him and motioned the window quick and they jumped out hearing Kuki "Mushi! Did you steal my stuff again!"

"why would I use your cheap stuff when I got my own?" Mushi shouted back

Wally shook his head while walking away "I am so glad I have no sisters whatsoever"

"me too" and off they went feeling like ninja's! No... A pretty unicorn! Yes... Win.

**Did you guys think it was funny? I really hope you guys do think it was! Please review it makes my day!**


	7. Grassy Cupcake Doodie

**Hey guys I promised myself I would post this today but since it's almost midnight I guess I kind of accomplished this goal. This chapter is longer but the thing is I wont be funny because you know I still have a bad case of writers block but I don't know because when I thought chapters wouldn't be funny they actually were so here ya go! Oh and nigel is in the GKND I kept on forgetting to say that….**

**doarfthXx: thanks and I know! The world would have peace if they just kissed and made up because everyone loves a good romance!**

**Madier1095: thanks! Didn't think it would be all that funny!**

**Little kitten97: thanks so much!**

**Numbuh 347:thanks so much! I didn't really think the last chapter would be funny but I guess it is!**

**IloveAussies4: you just got to love the unicorns**

**PINKINATOR: ya I don't know if she will find out! Haha after when I couldn't beat this guy I just stopped playing, I give up on video games a little too easily**

**Imasmurf93: haha I thought you wouldn't like him after that chapter! I don't think a lot of people do, but it'll change in do time**

**KNDFANGIRL: I hope the error never happens again either but what are you gonna do? It's fanfiction… and just need to say HOLY CRAP A WHOLE YEAR! It seems like you just had it up like a few months ago! I believe your story will either be 1. The biggest hit or 2. The story with the most reviews ever! Oh and thanks for making my day (again!) so OMG I ALWAYS KNEW IT WAS EE NOT EA IN BEETLES! But noooo people want to go with the right punctuation! If Warburton wanted Wally's name to be Wallabee Beetles he'd spell it like that not Wallaby Beatles… yes I do love adding myself in a story, I think it's fun! How about you? Well whenever I get a F I make a face out of it and say it's my teacher or say F means fabulous that's where I came up with it. I think wally and hoagie could be brothers if it wasn't for the whole "blood relation thing…" haha but here's the story!**

**Shortcake31: yep! If they get out of line I usually slap them and then they think they're crazy because they have no idea what just happened… I think I've done in too many stories though**

**VannaUsagi31: thanks so much for not hating it! Usually I don't like random fics unless they're funny and I was glad you weren't a hater so thanks for making my day! And I've always wanted to do a fic with chad interested in kuki instead of ace of sandy because honestly I think it's over used…. And it must be destiny! Omg if I do get a unicorn I'd name it destiny! And I thanks you for reminding me to put that nigel is in the GKND, I always tell myself to post it up but I always end up forgetting so thanks for reminding me!**

**A New Side of Awesome: okay!**

* * *

Kuki panicked with no clothes or makeup whatsoever so she ran to her phone and called Abby as fast as she could. It kept on ringing "c'mon c'mon c'mon!" she looked at the clock which read 7:25 she screamed into the phone "pick it up!"

Finally Abby did and said calmly "hey girl! Glad you called I-"

"my clothes are missing!" screamed Kuki

"huh?"

Kuki started to cry "it's almost party time and my dresses are missing and my make up is all gone and I don't know where I put it!"

It was silent "hello?" Kuki sniffled

Abby sighed "okay listen, come over and Abby will help you get ready, but the dress size maybe a little big"

Kuki squealed which made Abby's ear hurt a little "thanks you so much! If you were here I'd kiss your cheek!"

"just be over soon" and Abby hung up, out of excitment Kuki turned around quicly and ran face first into her door, she groaned "I got to stop doing that"

Kuki sprinted to Abby's house and pounded on the door "Abby! Abby! Abby!"

Cree answered very irritated and turned her head towards the stairs "Abby! Your brat is here!"

Cree looked back at Kuki "huh... Your not a brat anymore isn't that right? You're a teen"

Kuki nodded her head and said "but you're still Cree"

"and to me you'll always be a brat, hurry up I'm going too" Cree motioned her inside and went upstairs with Kuki following

Kuki turned to Abby's room where she saw Abby fixing her make up, she was so pretty. She wore white bell bottom pants, a blue shirt with a long bow on the top, and gold wedges and her hair just let down with her natural curls

"Abby your so pretty!" Kuki said as she came in her room

"hey girl!" Abby hugged her "so you're telling me your dresses and make up is stolen?"

"yes! I don't know if I misplaced it or what!"

Abby groaned quietly "Wally..." and went to her closet where she saw a navy skirt with white dots and gave her a white shirt with a few flowers at the shoulder and handed her navy wedges

"the 70's look is in and your not my dress size so I thought this was better" Abby looked at the outfit Kuki was holding

"thanks! You always know what's cool, so you have anything in pink or green?"

Abby looked at her like she was crazy "do I look like you?"

Kuki agreed but then said "hey, is that a insult?"

"no I'm just saying I'm not the girly kind, I'm more chic" Abby smiled

"well thanks anyways! I don't know what I would do without you!"

"you'd probably curl up in a ball and cry"

"I would- well maybe..."

Abby snickered as they heard "let's go brats! We're late as it is!"

"I can't believe we're going to be 16 in just 2 years" sighed Abby

"it seemed like yesterday when you said that you couldn't believe that we were going to be 13 in a few years"

"time flies huh?"

"yah" it was quiet until they heard "let's go! I'm going to be 85 by the time we leave!"

"we're going! Chill your dill!" shouted Abby

"I don't have a dill!" yelled back Cree

"are you sure?"

Cree yelled even louder "get in the damn car!" and went downstairs to see Cree hanging by the garage door. They opened the car door to get in and off they drove, just a few blocks to the party

As they arrived at Chad's house they heard music blasting, Cree said quietly "I cant believe he invited you"

Abby heard her "well believe it" and they went to the door and rang the doorbell

Cree walked right past them "you just go right in losers"

"now I know how it feels when Chad calls Wally a loser- it hurts" said Kuki putting her hand over her heart

As they entered some guy was twirling his pants in the air yelling "duuuuude!"

Kuki nudged Abby "this isn't a party"

"I know! That guy has no pants, there's people making out, and I don't see Hoagie!" Abby tried to look past the sea of people

"how could you with all the people?" Kuki tried to look past the crowd of people as well

Kuki felt a tap on her shoulder "Kuki?"

She turned around and saw Hoagie "hey guys! When did you get here?"

"we just came here" He motioned the door

"where's milkshake boy?" Abby noticed only Hoagie

"Wally doesn't like Chad, do I need to say more?" he asked "hey Kuki your dressed" he was eyeing Kuki

"why wouldn't I be?" she looked at her outfit then back at Hoagie suspiciously

"well me and Wally-" he stopped

"you and who?" asked Abby through her teeth

"never mind" Hoaige said quietly wanting to change the subject

"that better be a never mind, boy"

"so no Wally?" Kuki looked bummed

"why? You want him here? I can see if-" asked Hoagie getting out his phone

"no! I mean- I'm still upset so I don't even want to see him" she tried to look like she didn't care one bit when really she really wanted him next to her

Then they heard Chad say "hey!" he put his arms around Kuki which made her cheeks to a light pink "you guys liking the party? Have a soda!" he handed Kuki a red cup

"Chad we've never seen you so-" Abby started but Chad interrupted "fun?"

Hoagie then said "no, more like somethings wrong with you"

Chad stood up straight "well whatever you guys do, don't go in that back room unless you teens want to feel like adults" he motioned to a room with a bunch of teens going toward it

"what's in there?" asked Kuki

"just stuff" he felt kind of awkward "so where's the loser?"

"WALLY is at home because he hates your guts" Abby said fixing her hat

"that's a shame, me and him were just talking about something and I guess he just didn't want to show up to see it happen"

"see what?" Kuki looked up at him

"nothing... Yet" he winked at her which made her more confused, they heard a crash which made Chad turn his head suddenly "if anything is broken you are kicked out Johnson!"

Which left the teens alone, Kuki looked at everyone "is anyone else confused but me? I mean I'm usually confused but this is different"

"I'm with Kuki on this, Abby's suspicious" Abby kept on looking at Chad's direction

"I wonder what's in that room back there" Hoagie turned toward the door

"do you think people could be-" Kuki started but stopped

Everyone blehed "gross! Maybe not... Or so" said Hoagie "hey Abby you wanna go there-" but was cut off by whack of her hat

Kuki pushed Hoagie "you go in"

"I'm not going in! Stuff could be in there" he whispered then Abby thought of something "Hoagie! Hand me H.E.A.R.I.N.G A.I.D"

Hoagie looked down "I dont have it"

"what? I gave that to you today for this kind of situation!" she practically yelled

"well I had to make room..."

"what could be more important!"

"my cupcake" he took out a cupcake and ate it

"I can't believe you replaced an important 2x4 technology for a fricking cupcake!"

Hoagie looked at his eaten cupcake "I wish I had more"

Kuki wanted to go back there so bad, she looked around and thought she saw a familiar blonde. She went towards his direction and grabbed the blondes shoulder "Wally what-"

Once she turned him around she saw some random guy "oh sorry"

He smiled "that's okay love, did you go to the back room?"

She didn't know what to do but shake her head, he looked bummed "what is back there?" she pointed toward the door

"just something that'll make you feel amazing" he looked like he was in a daze

She still looked confused so he just said "I'll give you a hint love, grass"

She didn't know what that meant so just walked away, she came up to Abby who looked like she had a heart attack "thank gawd you came back, Abby thought you were sucked by the weirdos here!"

"I was talking to some guy and he said that 'grass' was in there?" Kuki looked extremely confused

Abby and Hoagie stiffened "Kuki, do you know what that is?"

Kuki said "no" softly, she felt left out

"it's umm... Well..." Abby looked uncomfortable and whispered in her ear "oh... Huh... Oh gawd!" she backed away

Suddenly she heard her name being called louder and louder, finally she was twirled around to see Wally's green emeralds locked with her violet orbs "Kuki, don't go with Chad"

"Wally? What are you doing?" she dropped her shoulder away

"warning you about Chad"

"what are you talking about?"

"just whatever you do don't be alone with him" he grabbed her shoulder again so she could be squared with him, his eyes practically pleaded

"I can do whatever I want" she glared at him

"just please listen to me dont be alone with him"

Chad had a red cup in his hand with a smile until he saw Wally and was furious "Beetles, what are you doing here?"

He said sternly "stopping you from Kuki" he turned from her to Chad

Chad laughed "is that bird crap on your shoulder?"

"it's a long story"

Some guy who saw it yelled "look! That guy has bird doodie on his shoulder!" and everyone laughed just for a few seconds then went back to normal

Kuki couldn't help but feel bad physically and emotionally and said "Chad I think I'm going to go, I don't feel to good"

"don't go anywhere, please?" Chad begged

"I don't know..." she bit her cheek and tried to look elsewhere

"she said she doesn't feel good, let her go home" Wally pulled Kuki toward him

"Abby thinks we should go, Chad we'll see you later" Abby pulled Hoagie and Kuki away

Chad grabbed Wally "you may be laughing now but if you don't do anything I will take Kuki"

"well I'm not laughing" said Wally rubbing in his victory

"oh... Well then I mean forget the laughing part!"

"you know what I think of your threat?" asked Wally through gritted teeth

"what loser?" Chad became insanly close to Wally, they were basically bumping chests with a snarl on their faces

Wally just farted and smiled "that's what I think!" then he backed away

"you little brat! Trust me when I see you next time there will be more than just a kiss I promise you that"

"yah yah, cause your plan worked sooo well as you said!" Wally gloated sarcastically

Hoagie came up to Wally "let's go man before some stoned people try to talk to us"

Wally slightly turned toward Hoagie but didn't break eye contact with Chad "I'll catch up later"

Hoagie smiled "okay but don't forget mustard!" and laughed

Wally sighed and face palmed "just go"

"okay okay gawd, no sense of humor" Hoagie murmmered

Chad was smirking "I hope you know she still hates you"

He snapped back "and I still hate her for kissing you, so?"

"just letting you know, oh and by the way she told me that she was so glad for kissing a real man"

"shut the crud up" Wally gritted his teeth

"oh yah defiantly, she was going on how she was glad that I kissed her and she felt the chemistry" Chad felt the anger rising in Wally, just what he wanted

Wally clenched his fists and pulled back his arm when he saw Chad tapping his cheek wanting him to do it. Wally relaxed his face a little "I know what your doing Chad and it ain't gonna work" he smiled feeling triumphant and put his arm down

"but deep down I'm going to be eating at your soul like a termite" and made a eating noise

Wally looked at him weird "you're weird"

"I get that at times" Chad shrugged it like it was no big deal

"I'm going to go" Wally pointed toward the door slowly walking toward it casually

"that would be best"

He ran out the door and saw Kuki, Abby, and Hoagie walking away "hey guys wait up!"

He looked at Kuki "so you still upset?" they started walking on

"yep" she didn't look at him

Abby felt awkward "okay well me and Hoagie are going to walk away now" and pushed Hoagie away

"okay well see ya till next chapter" Kuki waved bye to Hoagie and Abby walking away

"why can't you forgive me? I just saved you from Chad" Wally pointed toward the party direction

"from what? Him blowing me up?" she joked

"no from... Umm... Doing the 69" he said awkwardly with his face going a little pink

She laughed "okay even if he wanted that I wouldn't do that. You are so jealous"

Wally groaned "how many times do I have to say that I'm not jealous?"

She said boldly "till you do something about it"

"like what?"

Kuki went silent and mumbled "I don't know"

"yes you do" he poked her cheek

"nope"

"yes"

She turned toward him quickly and said "I was going to say do something before someone does something"

That's what Chad said, Wally couldn't believe that pretty boy was right "okay well I better go and do something then"

"okay now go tell that girl that!" she patted his back

"huh?" he raised a eyebrown in confusion

"I mean stop taking your jealousy anger on me and go get that girl" she said happily

Wally laughed "jealousy anger?" she had got to be joking

"yes! I mean your obviously jealous of me and Chad and want a girlfriend of your own!" she smiled thinking that was definatly it

"what are you talking about?" Wally was getting nervous, were they a couple?

"I mean you don't like me, but Chad does so hopefully me and him will be together! Unless you go down a path like mark" she asked in uncertainty

Wally looked at her in disbelief "what! I'm not gay! And who said I didn't like you?" he softened his face

"I don't know I just figured since the way you act" she acted like he always knew

"Kuki that's stupid because I only act like that because-" he stopped himself from going any further

"yes Wally?" she smiled widely and leaned forward in excitement

"that-" suddenly Cree showed up in her car "hey brats! Have you seen Abby?"

"she walked home with Hoagie, can we get a ride?" asked Kuki pretty bummed about being interrupted

She sighed "sure get in" once they got in Wally was glad to avoid the subject but couldn't help but feel like he should've told


	8. Wet Laundry

**Hey guys! Sorry for updating late I had horrible writer's block but then I was cured! Lol so I got this idea from my perverted friend and a incident that happened a few days ago so don't yell at me saying "this is so gross!" but so far no one has said that so I think I'm good for now… reviews!**

**Buddygirl1004: haha thanks I appreciate it! That just made my day! :)**

**Little kitten97: I'll try!**

**Littlemissfg: lmao I know! He needs to do it soon!**

**Evemiliana: FANFICTION! They fail some of us…. I thought you disappeared! My life wasn't complete… lol and yes Chad is a meanie face! For now… MUAHAHAHA! **

**Madier1095: ya it was my first time watching Invader Zim and I just laughed my butt off! Now I love watching that show! Haha I was thinking while typing it "mustard… say mustard" lol**

**KNDFANGIRL: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! Lol I think someone should say it! When it was my anniversary nobody said a thing but it's not that interesting… but I'm going to make a difference! I am going to be *toots horn* THE ANNIVERSARY REMEMBERER-er? It's a idea in process… OMG I love that story finding happiness! I think in 3 years you could beat that record! 5,000 reviews! Omg… twilight… spread the word while riding magical unicorns! You read my mind! My unicorn will be named majesty! Neigh! Well to others teens I think it was a good party but to them.. it might've been scary stuff. YES! NARNIA AND UNICORNS! If they were combined I think it'd faint… and yes a long review! tee hee giddy mee!**

**Imasmurf93: I know how that feels… I'm usually too lazy to log in. and you never know about chad… nobody knows! IM SO EVIL MUAHAHAHA! It's my little secret :)**

**callmehHayleeD: lol awkward! Thanks and I love that song! And I'd love to see that movie on youtube and my writrer's block is gone! Yay!**

* * *

Wally snuck out of his house tired of his parents yelling because apparently he wasn't even supposed to go out in the first place because of a supposed fire cracker incident, according to him though "it's only the roof!"

He quickly got his skateboard and skated toward the tree house. Once inside he closed the door slowly and jumped once us heard "hey"

He screamed "aw shit!" and relaxed once he saw Hoagie. Wally asked "what are you doing here?"

Hoagie just replied "I dont know, what are you doing here?"

"did you here that explosion yesterday?"

Hoagie nodded as Wally continued "well I lite a fire cracker and it kind of... Went wrong... And landed on my roof-"

Hoagie held up his hand to show Wally to stop "so then you're mom grounded you, but your mom starting yelling at you so you got out?"

Wally looked at him funny "you know me just a little too well"

Hoagie snickered and walked away, Wally slowly went to his room and plopped on his bed and just fell asleep. The next morning Wally was smiling and opened his eyes until he felt uncomfortable and quickly turned that smile into a frown

He sat up and looked under his covers and bit his lip and said quiet "damn it!"

**Wally POV**

I quickly gathered my sheets as fast as I can, how could I even have a wet dream? All I was doing was eating cruddy chips with Kuki during a movie! Is that so bad? I couldn't let Hoagie see my blankets or else he would never stop teasing me about it, or worse he could tell Kuki! I can just see it now... Hoagie see's my blankets, he laughs, I kill him momentarily, he promises not to tell, then he tells Abby, and since Abby and Kuki are _best friends_ they tell each other _EVERYTHING_, and then Kuki will be disgusted and probably never look at me again... It sucks to be a guy

Once I peeked out my door I ran for the laundry room, I'm so glad that we got it since the mud day of 2010. We almost lost 3 operatives... I looked to see if it was safe, it was so I quickly turned on the water "c'mon you cruddy machine!"

Once I put in the soap and blankets in I closed the lid and leaned on the washer and give one big sigh. I thought I was in the clear until I heard "washing your clothes?"

I quickly turned around to see Hoagie walking my way holding all his clothes, I looked at the washer then back at him. Think Beetles think! "I um- was doing my laundry"

"but you never do it that's why I thought the washer would be open. What's the occasion? Kuki's birthday? Family thing? Hot date?" Hoagie wiggled his eyebrows

Hot date? What the hell is wrong with him? "no! Just um- had no more clothes!" let's go with that

"you seem kind of uncertain" Hoagie was getting suspicious, think!

"no! You seem uncertain!" nice comeback Beetles...

Hoagie cocked a eyebrow "you are one weird guy"

"takes a weirdo to be a weirdo"

"shut up" he walked over next to the washer and put his clothes there. He leaned on the washer "so what's with you and Kuki?"

I stiffened "what are you talking about?"

"you guys have been fighting everyday. How often can you mess up?"

Me? Why doesn't anyone say her? "how do you know that it wasn't her?"

He laughed, I don't think I was making a joke "what?"

"it's just that she always knows what to do, you always screw up"

"no!"

"yes"

"well I'm not saying a thing!"

"fine" he just walked away! How could you just walk away from me- I sound like a cruddy shelia... I should just stop

Once I walked out I saw Abby and Kuki walking in laughing while eating ice cream. Hoagie like the gay boy he is smiled and waved "hey!"

Abby smiled "hey Hoags"

Kuki of course waved back and said cheerfully "hey Hoagie!"

Kuki saw me and just mumbled "hey" while waving shyly, she tucked a hair behind her ear

I came up to her "hey Kuki... Um can I tell you something?" I need to tell her before anything happens

She actually seemed excited, was she expecting it? Abby was leaning forward, what's with everyone and expecting this from me? I turned toward her "alone"

Abby raised her hands and then pulled Hoagie away, Kuki looked up "yes?"

"look- um- before something happens I need to tell you- um" how can I say this?

"to watch out for Chad, yes I know" she rolled her eyes, that guy is bad news why won't anyone believe me?

"no it's not that it's just-"

"spit it out!" she laughed, she was joking but it was making me nervous!

"okay! You have toilet paper stuck to your shoe!" there, I said it! Now she won't hit me like last time when she had popcorn stuck in her teeth

Her face dropped as she quickly looked at the bottom of her shoe "that's so embarrassing!" her face turned really pink, haha it's great to be on the other end on the embarrassment

"I just thought you should know"

she looked up "well... Thanks..." she mumbled, okay I didn't have to tell her you know!

I didn't really know what to do so we just stood there, I could actually feel the awkward. Finally we heard a "oh crap!"

We ran to where the yell was and believe it or not it was the laundry room. The machine was shaking violently as soap was spurring out, it was my first time doing laundry okay? I saw Abby and Hoagie just trying to close the lid and get rid of the soap leaking out but nothing helped, in fact they were getting drenched

Hoagie yelled "Wally! Have you ever even done laundry?"

"no! Is there a certain amount I was supposed to put in?" I yelled over the noise the machine was making

Abby looked at me crazy "how much did you even put in?"

I grabbed the detergent from the garbage "the whole thing, was I not supposed to?"

Everyone groaned as Kuki quickly grabbed it and twisted the cap off and showed some lines and numbers inside "each number and line show how much soap you need for how big your load is, you don't dump the whole flipping thing in!" Kuki never was much of a swearer

"how was I supposed to know?" I shrugged

She turned it around "the directions on the back!"

Abby yelled "hey! Are you guys going to discuss about how to use soap or help us?"

"help, but I don't know if he even knows how to clean up, do you need directions for that too?" said Kuki whacking my head, what's with people and head whacking?

We ran over while slipping and sliding and tried putting the lid down but when we did it kept on springing back open. Abby and hoagie tried to clean up the floor with towels but it wouldn't work with the towels getting completely wet in seconds

Everyone was getting drenched and tired "this isn't working!" Kuki shouted

"what are we supposed to do?" asked Hoagie "we can't just leave it alone"

"isn't there some power button or hose that we can turn off?" I asked, there had to be something

Abby slipped and groaned "Abby just remembered we do"

Everyone slapped their foreheads but me, I knew what to do. I looked for the power button and pressed it which turned it off now all we had to take care of the soap foam all over the place

Kuki just stared at me, I looked at her funny "what?"

"the guy that started this mess actually thought of something to fix it. What'd make you think of the power button?" she put her hands on her hips suddenly intrigued

"the video camera" I said very cooly, I felt like million bucks but I just saved the day. Oh, how the power button can affect us all

Hoagie laughed "oh yah! When you were jealous of Kuki or something like that and you wanted to quickly change the subject but-"

I snapped at him "we get it." he's a good friend but all he does it talk, and talk, and talk I mean he never stops of even stops at a sentence! It's pretty crazy stuff! I mean like I feel bad for whoever has to sit- I'm going off topic

He walked over to the washer and quickly pulled out my sheets as I yelled "Hoagie! Don't-" but he just examined them

"what are your sheets doing in the wash?" you could tell he was about to crack up if it wasn't for me giving him the dirtiest glare

"they were dirty" I replied lowly

"from what exactly?" Hoagie said just wanting me to say it

"I played football after the party" that was a close call

"but it was dark" said Kuki, does she know it too? No, she's too oblivious... If Abby doesn't know then Kuki will defiantly not know

"did I say football? I mean that I fell- in the mud- on the way home"

"but Cree dropped you off" Kuki won't shut up, she's worse then Hoagie

"I fell in punch my mom made"

"but that doesn't explain why the sheets are dirty" said Abby

"I didn't shower"

"that's gross" said Abby with a digusted look

"you know girls don't like a dirty guy" said Kuki "especially if your trying to impress that girl" what freaking girl? I'll just have her think whatever she wants in that head of her's

"but Wally's a VERY dirty guy" said Hoagie sarcastically, I just want to shove his head in that soap right now

I gave him a glare as Abby eyed us suspiciously, she said "I'm going to go" then she mumbled "guys are so weird" like I couldn't hear it!

Kuki followed her out which I was glad, I sighed in relief and turned towards Hoagie. He cracked up and then once he calmed down he wiped a tear from his eye "wet dream?"

I grabbed my sheets and as I was putting them in the dryer I said "shut up" he laughed some more and once he turned to walk out, he slipped and fell

Once as I was about to pass him while he was laying on the soapy floor I said while smirking "karma's a bitch" thank you soapy mess


	9. Harry's Song

**Im so sorry I didn't update sooner but I was super busy this week, no not writer's block my dear friends but just the pain of school. But I don't know if this one will be good because I had the idea but I couldn't really process it…. If ya get what I'm saying? Well anyways, reviews!**

**DoarfthXx: thanks!**

**Buddygirl1004: thanks so much!**

**Evemiliana: totally fine, thanks, and I've never seen Dr. Who but that would mean if I did I'd have to start 49 years ago to know exactly what's going on**

**Abby Kuroski: I'm sorry! I was in a rush last chapter but I'll be more careful next time! Thanks for letting me know nicely and no meanly (unlike flamers…)**

**Imasmurf93: lol right?**

**Littlemissfg: lol literally! Omg… idea! That'd be funny but I have no idea how that'd happen, well I'm glad your sick? Lol at least you got to read right? I appreciate it!**

**Iamwhoiam19: well that's hoagie for ya! Ya anyone who reviews my stories is part of the club! Haven't even brought that up since who-knows-when! Lol hope you enjoyed free T-shirt (just a little club thing) :)**

**SonyaXLee: umm… so a boner… ummm springs up or like pops up you know? So springs up and boner together makes it funny!**

**KNDFANGIRL: I would love that then I'd feel appreciated, ya well Twilight is pretty popular even without the cartoon lovers, lol bob… poor hoagie! Naw majesty is too…. Magical for unicorns, how about…. Ummm…. I'll think of it. Omg I should've added that! Just see wally flinch at a explosion and just say "sorry Mr. Jenkins!" yesss Danny screaming like a girl on the roof… *pictures* hee hee hee. I would hate to have my crush point that out, at least he's her best friend right? Well wally is a pretty lazy guy so I just figured as much! I was just thinking hoagie had it coming but then I was like "maybe… naw!" lol**

**Madier1095: who doesn't like them? (except the guys that get them)**

**Brittany: I'll try!**

**CallmehhayleeD: thanks! I hate reviewing on the phone but then when you read it your like "now I have to or else I'll probably forget" which has happened to me loads of times**

**McQueen2.0: ya it bugs me but at least you reviewed right? :) thanks so much! Ya I couldn't really say anything but just say thanks! Haha**

* * *

Finally Monday came which was the day of week no one looked forward. Everyone was just standing at the bus stop all quiet and tired, except for Wally... He wasn't there

Abby heard footsteps and turned her head toward the direction and saw Wally "there's sleeping beauty, you're lucky the bus came late"

Wally grunted "yah, lucky" he looked a mess, his shirt was wrinkled, hair messed up, and his eyes looked tiny

Hoagie looked at his face "dude? Are you okay?"

Wally glared at him "no, my mom found out I snuck out so she was bitching at me all night"

"what about the clothes?" asked Hoagie

"my mom said she won't do my laundry until I behave"

Kuki retracted from Wally quickly "but she didn't stop you from brushing your teeth"

"or hair" said Abby disgusted

"shut up, my alarm went off literally 10 minutes ago. Monday's suck"

It was silent until Kuki gasped "oh my gawd!"

Everyone freaked "what?"

"a new kid is coming to the school!" she said excitedly

"awesome just another nerd probably" grumbled wally

"or a smoking hot girl" smiled Hoagie

"who's a lesbian!" chimed wally as the guys high fived

"why are guys so perverted?" asked Abby

Kuki shrugged her shoulders then she had a thought in her head "what if he's gay?"

"or hot!" chimed Abby

"or a hot gay guy!" squealed Kuki as the Abby smiled

Hoagie snapped "we don't need another gay guy"

"why? I thought you looooved the attention" said Wally getting close to his side

Hoagie pushed him away "not cool man, you smell" as he plugged his nose

Wally smelled his pits and retracted "cruddy deodorant" he mumbled

"Wally you need some fixing up" said Kuki

"no? Really?" he said sarcastically

"well excuse me for trying to help!" she turned her head and crossed her arms

He gave up "fine, what are you going to do? Curl my eye lashes?" him and Hoagie chuckled

"Can we really?" she asked excited

"no! Just help me!" Wally asked frustrated

"fine, touchy, touchy" she looked through her purse "oh rainbow monkey's!" she snapped "I left my make up case at school!"

"so I have to go looking like this?" he motioned himself

"well you didn't mind going out in public just now" smiled Abby

Wally turned toward her "shut up"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh as the bus was about to arrive. Finally at school Kuki looked at the clock "good, we have 10 minutes"

She dragged Wally toward her locker as everyone wanted to see what would happen. She opened her locker and pulled out a giant zebra printed box. Hoagie looked at it in awe "are you secretly from New Jersey?"

Kuki ignored him and opened it up to see shelf after shelf of makeup, accessories, hair product, and on the bottom... clothes. She took deodorant and tossed it to him "use it. Keep it"

He looked at it "this is girl deodorant!"

"well you better use it or else Abby is not going to sit by you" Abby took one step away from Wally to keep from smelling him

Wally mumbled "whatever" and took off his sweatshirt and used it

Abby whacked him "aw! Not here fool! That's just nasty!"

Wally glared at her while rubbing his head "ow! Okay!"

Kuki grabbed a brush and brushed his hair, wiped his face with some sort of wipe? And handed him a spare toothbrush and toothpaste "brush your teeth" she shoved it at him

She turned toward hoagie "make sure he does okay?" and Hoagie nodded

Kuki quickly ran around the corner then came back in a few minutes, Wally and Hoagie came back as well. Hoagie pointed toward Kuki holding clothes "where'd you get those?"

"Mark" she was distracted by getting Wally ready

Wally chuckled "your lover" and smiled until he saw the clothes "no way I'm wearing that"

"please Wally! You need to change your boring orange sweatshirt routine!"

Wally rolled his eyes as Kuki squealed and said "put these on"

He quickly put on the shirt and pants as the girls turned away, as people passed by Wally waved and smiled "hey how's it going?"

Once he was done she quickly brushed the out of place hairs and then held a glass bottle with Wally questioning "what's that?"

"perfume" she said plainly

"I'm not wearing that" he said sternly

"relax you can barely notice it" she smiled and acted like it was no big deal

"but perfume will take away all my pride as a man"

"well you still smell" said Abby holding her nose

Quickly before Wally even noticed Kuki sprayed it with him spastically moving, "not cool!"

Hoagie smelled him "you smell like a chick man, but you smell nice!" he gave a thumbs up

Wally pulled his collar "I don't like these, they itch"

"well me and Abby think you should do a 180" Kuki smiled until some chick walked by, she stopped and winked "looking good"

Kuki was ready to rip out the girls eye sockets and quickly put his sweatshirt over the shirt and sprayed it 10 times with perfume "that's better!"

Hoagie nudged Wally as he said "look who's jealous now"

She went red "am not! I'm just not used to the outfit"

Wally said sarcastically "whatever happen to a 180?"

Kuki punched him "shut up"

Wally pouted "jeese, girl. Are you on steroids or something?"

Kuki gave him a glare and they walked toward 1st hour, once they sat down they saw a new kid where Wally usually sits "hey kid, that's my seat" he said lowly trying to intimadate the poor kid

He looked around "oh... Sorry" he got up but Abby sat him back down "chillax baby, you're okay"

Wally glared at Abby which had her glare back, the kid felt uncomfortable so Hoagie sat right next to him "that's just Wally, he doesn't like anyone except for Kuki. He's in love with her" the kid smirked

Wally's face burned and the kid started cracking up, Kuki tapped him "what's your name anyways?" she smiled warmly

He froze "Harry"

They waited for more, Abby then said "what's your last name baby?"

He said something quietly but no one could hear him, Wally mumbled "speak up kid"

Hoagie said "it can't be that bad, my name is a sandwich"

Abby then said "which fits you well"

Hoagie glared at her, Kuki touched his shoulder which Wally kept on looking from her hand to her in shock, she spoke "is it bad? Is it like... Um a word"

"cock?" said Wally as he cracked up

Abby rolled her eyes "seriously? Let's not creep the guy out"

"well what is it?" asked Hoagie and everyone kept saying it over and over until the kid finally yelled "bahls!"

Everyone froze with Wally snickering "did you drop your pencil or something?"

The kid sighed "no, sadly not. Bahls... Is my last name"

Everyone chuckled until Wally bursted out laughing "wait wait! Let me get this straight, your name is Harry bahls! That freaking sucks!"

Harry groaned "I hope to legally change my name when I'm 18"

"were your parents drunk when they named you?" asked Wally still laughing

Kuki whacked him "Wally! That's not nice!"

"yah Wally! They probably did it by accident right?" asked Abby

The kid sighed "I wish... Well my dad wanted his kid to go through what he did-"

"what's your dad's name? If I dare" asked kuki

"schweaty"

Wally fell out of his seat laughing "sweaty balls!"

Hoagie couldn't hold it in "this is almost as priceless as Nigel's butt!"

His face went red "please don't tell! That's the whole reason why I transferred"

Abby felt bad "don't worry baby, just as long as idiot number 1 and 2 don't tell" she said through her teeth

Kuki felt bad as well "how about you come over tonight? Everyone is hanging out, Wally won't be a pest right?" she looked straight at him with a glare

He stopped laughing "whatever" and crossed his arms

Harry sniffed around and finally sniffed Wally with Wally retracting "dude! What's wrong with you?"

Harry looked at him weird "sorry but… you smell like a chick"

He looked at kuki "told you!"

She turned toward Harry "but he smells good right?"

"I guess… I don't know whether to say yes or no" he said looking at Kuki and Wally back and forth

"but he still smells like a girl" snickered Hoagie which led to wally whacking upside the head

Finally the end of the day came and everyone waited for Harry, "where the crud is he? He has some balls making us wait!" snickered Wally

The girls rolled their eyes as Hoagie laughed with him giving him a low five while saying "ya, Harry Balls" then they saw Harry storming out of the school, Kuki ran up to him "hey Harry!"

Wally mumbled "balls" Abby whacked his head

He shrugged her off and said "leave me alone"

She grabbed his shoulder "what's up?"

He said loudly "you know what's up? Or someone does! Since someone is a big blabbering mouth, I knew I shouldn't have told"

Kuki turned toward everyone with fire in her eyes "who told?"

Everyone looked around and said "not me" or "I didn't do it"

"well someone did and now he could be transferring... Again!"

"talk to the two dill holes" pointed Abby

"guys! I don't want to be the kind of person who makes kids cry at home!" Kuki panicked

"chill, time for Wally to step in" he put his arm around her "picture this, you could be a whole new person!" he tried to show her the bright side

She shrugged him off "I feel horrible, we don't even know who told. It could be a kid behind us!"

"we could talk to him tomorrow if you want" said Abby trying to comfort her friend

"that's true, ready to go?" she asked and everyone walked away with Wally raising his hands in victory "yes! He won't steal my Kuki!" everyone just stared at him with Wally singing "he won't steal her, no more, no more! La la la!" pretending it was some song he heard on the radio

**How did you guys like it? Funny at all? Tell me what you thought by reviewing, it's important! Or else I'll fall off the world like I did just last week! lol**


	10. Dickolas's Crotch Popcorn

**Hey guys! So sorry for the extremely long update but I had a Romeo and Juliet memorization and project and finals and once Wed. hits then I'll be out of school and no setbacks! Oh and writer's block hit me once again, I think this disease is spreading rapidly…. Anyways so I really hope you'll forgive me and laugh!**

**Madier1095: I know right? My softball coach is Skip Ball, ironic huh?**

**Imasmurf93: ya I know, I'll try this chapter. If this one doesn't make you laugh I'll try harder next chapter so much that I'll explode**

**Iamwhoiam19: HE'S AMAZINGLY HOT! Lol… you're so welcome! I'd keep on going with the club thing but some people review that I haven't seen and some just leave so I just stopped. He's so amazing that people have to have him as a main character!**

**: you… don't have a name… so I'll just leave it blank. Funny and cruel is the simple combinations for wally :)**

**Buddygirl1004: thanks! And honestly I don't think a lot of people know what's wrong with him lol**

**Littlemissfg: that's a good idea for the ending! I wont say I'll use it or else people could look back at the reviews and know the ending! And that would be horrible! I always read and review on my ipod, I do everything on it! But this time I'm going computer!**

**Evemiliana: I heard on facebook about that, I always read stories on the bus which led me to being stared at when I laugh! At least technology gives you something to do while waiting for the bus right?**

**Rachpop15: now I come to realize that a lot of people have a last name of Ball**

**Little kitten 97: sorry it took so long! I cant believe I still haven't figured a name for my unicorn… this is difficult… hate Monday's, Monday's are for sleeping and stuff. But if we had Monday's off do you think people would hate Tuesday's? oh wally, way to cover up your feelings by looking gay with singing *face palm***

**iloveAussies4: I'm so happy this made your week! Some people didn't think it was funny but their comments make me write funnier stuff!**

**Deepestlovetoshay: I'm glad I gave a good rep to these stories! In a previous chapter I said nigel is in the GKND so he wasn't going to be there, I never give him much of a speaking part anyways. It was the last episode in operation… ummm…. This will kill me if I forget… oh! Interviews! That's it! Operation interviews :)**

**CallmehHayleeD: or he has a tiny old balls *snorts and cracks up***

**Wally: Hey! That is so uncalled for!**

**You're just upset that your dingaling is 1 inch…**

**Wally: no! I bet you don't even have one!**

**I'm a girl….**

**Wally: oh ya? Uh.. oh ya? Your stupid! Ha!**

***face palm***

**That's so funny! I cant stop laughing! Even if he did pronounce it like that I think he would've still made fun of him, I know I would've… haha! I think I should do that! Thanks for the idea! :0)**

* * *

Today was a movie day, the final one before editing and stuff before they turn in the project. They we're at Wally's house today, all of them except for Chad at least… he was last so Kuki went on the carpet and asked "has anyone seen Harry since 2 days ago?"

"maybe he became home schooled?" asked Hoagie

"poor kid" said Abby as she took a sip of some root beer

"I feel so awful for him! I mean who's the sick, twisted, horrible, cold hearted person who told?" Kuki looked at everyone and each time she said the insults wally slipped further and further down on his couch seat

Wally quickly sat up "so what? He could've just made up his name you know"

"it was you wasn't it?" asked Hoagie bluntly

He hesitated "well-"

Kuki came at him with fire in her eyes but Abby quickly pulled her back, Kuki was shouting some words that should not be mentioned while saying "he could've been my new friend! I'm going to kill you!"

Abby struggled "girl! I'm going to put you down slowly okay?"

Kuki breathed and nodded and once she did a tear escaped her eyes "I feel just awful"

Wally came by here and put his arm around her with her glaring at him "just think about it, you'll never see him again" he smiled thinking he cheered her up

She punched him hard in the arm and he held his hands up in surrender and mumbled "I'm going I'm going! Jeeze, you punch too hard…"

It was silent until Hoagie asked "where is Chad anyways? He's almost a hour late"

Abby looked at the clock "I know, we cant start without him. Should we just stay here then?"

Wally asked "and do what? If you haven't noticed we have nothing to do"

Kuki piped up with a sniffle "maybe we can watch a movie?"

Wally went to his TV and went through a drawer right below it and pulled out a DVD "who's up for Jackass 3?"

Then they heard Wally's mother "Wallabee Dickolas you better not be watching that rated R movie!"

Everyone snickered "your middle name is Dickolas?" said Hoagie

Wally's face went red "shut up! It's Australian!" then he yelled then toward his mom "c'mon it's funny!"

His mom yelled "I don't know if you're dad was drunk or you taught him into buying it but you are not going to watch that with your friends!"

Wally groaned loudly "fine!"

He rummaged through the DVD's some more until he heard laughter he turned around "what?"

"you're middle name is Dicolas!" laughed Abby, she was ready to fall out of her seat

Hoagie joined in "and I thought Harry's name was bad!"

Wally said "at least I don't have to say it though"

Kuki approached him "yes you do"

"huh?"

"to apologize to Harry you're going to tell the school your middle name"

He just looked at her until he just bursted out laughing "you're joking right?"

"nope." she said sternly, she held her ground. She wanted Wally to apologize no matter what

"are you kidding? People are going to be joking about it like saying 'his name says it all! Dickless' there's no way I'm doing that" he said thinking he would never do it

Hoagie grabbed pen and paper "mind if I use that once the word gets out?"

Wally glared at him "ha ha"

Kuki tugged his arm "Wally please? It'll make him happy"

He snatched it away "why do you care?"

"because unlike you I have a conscious"

"I'm not doing it kuki, nothing you can do or say will change my mind"

She sat down and sighed "that poor guy… he must be so sad, maybe ashamed… he's probably even depressed. He wont even go to school because of-"

Wally held up his hands to show defeat "all right, all right I'll apologize to Harry but I'm not going to mention my middle name. Got it?"

She nodded and Abby asked "what movie are we watching till Chad gets here?"

Wally held up another DVD "how about _Meet the Parents_?"

Hoagie smiled "of course! It's one of the best movies ever!"

"I'll make the popcorn" said Wally as he went toward the kitchen

Once Wally came back with a big hot bowl of popcorn he sat next to Kuki and once the movie started Hoagie asked "pssst, wally. Pass the popcorn"

Wally went to pass the popcorn but once he thought it was in Hoagie's hand he let it go. The bowl spilled the popcorn on Kuki's lap, she yelled "you idiot!"

Wally couldn't stop laughing and Hoagie just kept on stuffing his face with the popcorn on her lap. Quickly Abby flipped the lights on and saw all the popcorn on her lap, Kuki's face was all red in either anger or embarressment and she said "the popcorn is starting to burn!"

"just stand up" said Wally while looking for the vacuum

"but I'll make a mess and you know how much your mom cares of her house being clean!" Kuki didn't exactly know what to do

"a neat freak? Yah I know that's why I'm vacuuming" he said in-a-matter-of-fact kind of way

Abby snickered and helped cleaned the popcorn while Hoagie was stuffing his face, they put the popcorn that was one the couch back in the bowl and vacuumed the one's on the floor. Once they cleaned it up they watched the movie once again, Wally looked at the popcorn "I don't think I want this anymore"

He offered the popcorn to anyone else but they gave a disgusted look and said no until Hoagie grabbed it "thank you very much" he grabbed a handful and put it in his mouth until he saw the looks everyone gave. Wally asked in a digusted way "you're going to eat popcorn that came from Kuki's crotch?"

Hoagie scrunched up his face and spit the popcorn back in the bowl "ahh-eww I think I lost my appetite"

Abby looked at Wally "I think you need to make another batch for crotch popcorn eater"

Wally laughed "good point"

He came back and Hoagie went to reach some popcorn but Kuki whacked Hoagie's hand away "I'll pass you it, my thighs still burn for the popcorn Dickolas dropped" she looked at Wally and snatched the popcorn from him and shoved it toward Hoagie

Wally mumbled "I said I was sorry"

She looked at him in disbelief "no, you never did!"

"then I'll just say it now, I'm soooo sorry" he said in a exaggerated way

"that doesn't count, you don't mean it!" she said angrily

"of course-"

Abby shouted "will ya'll shut up! I'm trying to watch the movie!"

They sat and watched the movie with Wally and Hoagie occasionally spazzing out just to be funny when really they were being annoying. Finally when the movie ended they found Abby asleep, Kuki got up and poked Abby's cheek and whispered "Abby, are you up?"

Wally said sarcastically "no she's awake and watching your every move, what do you think?"

"well excuse me mr. meanie!" Kuki said irrated with her hands on her hips

Hoagie interrupted them "how do we get her up?"

Wally grabbed a marker "some creative drawings?"

Kuki grabbed it "you're not drawing a-um- ding dong on her face like poor John!"

"it never got online!" said Wally defensively

Kuki snapped "yes, it did! It was all over facebook and even in the yearbook!"

Hoagie sat next to Abby "hey guys, watch this"

He moved her mouth up and down as he said "everyone makes mistakes, everyone has those days, everyone knows wh-what I'm talking about everyone has those days" everyone started cracking up, Hoagie then added "I think Hoagie Gilligan is a hottie and Wally's middle name is Dickolas which is funny because he doesn't even have one!"

Everyone laughed but Wally realized what he said "hey! She would even say that without her asleep!"

Then Abby moved which made everyone freeze, then she stopped moving again which led everyone about to pee themselves. Abby woke up and said "what are ya'll laughing at?"

Everyone stopped and looked at each other and laughed some more which led to Abby being very confused. She sat up "how long was I asleep?"

Kuki stopped and wiped a tear "I'm sorry, I'm done. I don't know but we stopped Wally from drawing on your face"

Abby fixed her hat and said "if you did what John did then I would chop off your balls, oh wait… you're dickless"

Everyone laughed but Wally, he just went red "I will get you back"

She smiled "okay I'll be waiting"

Hoagie looked at the time "looks like Chad's not coming"

"that sucks" said Kuki

Wally snapped and said defensively "why? Why do you want him? is there something going on?"

Kuki looked at him weird "so we can get the project finished and no" then she mumbled "weirdo…"

Wally heard her and said defensivly "I'm just curious!"

Abby rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "right. Curious. That's it"

The clock made a noise once it read 11 and Hoagie turned toward it "I should probably get going"

Everyone agreed, they said goodbye and kuki screamed "what? Another spider?" asked Hoagie

She calmed down "no I just thought I saw Chad at the window"

Hoagie looked at her weird "I'm pretty sure that's not true. He's a cool guy, he's like-"

Wally stopped him "I swear if you say he's like a boss I will punch you"

Hoagie stopped then said quickly "he's like a boss"

Wally punched his arm which made him wince, they left and Wally shut the door and went to his room. Chad popped up and looked through the window "seeing _Meet the Parents_ without me huh? I will take care of that? Isn't that right Mrs. Butterton?" he took out his stick of butter and ate it angrily

* * *

**Hope you liked my fun little ending! Just to be clear Chad wont really be doing anything it was just a little fun thing I just do to add a goodbye till I update laugh! Please review plus if you do your name gets put before a story! That's one reason why I review…. hoped you laughed!**


	11. Trash babe meets Beast

**Okay so this one wont be as funny as the others but only because I wanted to get the romance going and someone asked to add 2/5 and I said I would in later chapters so now im getting that going. So next chapter will be all 2/5 and the chapter after that will be all 3/4. So remember! This is just the start of something! But I hope you guys at least enjoy it I stayed up till 2 in the morning!**

* * *

**Evemiliana: hah I'm so happy your finally doing fanfiction I hope to read it soon!**

**Buddygirl1004: well at least now your over right? Ya I hope you don't mind that I used it :/**

**CallmehHayleeD: lol so many of my friends as if they can draw that and I'm like "no!" haha your mom seems cool my mom would never tell wally to grow balls lol! Wally your such a wimp! Lol a attraction to butter if that's even possible? I think the overly obese people probably have that problem**

**Wally: how could pick her over me! Im adorable!**

**Kuki: haven't you heard chicks before dicks?**

**Wally: there's a saying for chicks?**

**Everyone: yesssss**

**Imasmurf93: haha its fun to poke fun at wally! Wait… poke fun? Oi vay….**

**IloveAussies4: hah I'm glad I made you almost pee yourself :)**

**Littlemissfg: exactly why I did it because wally cant confess his feelings! BAHAHAHA KUKI! Lol that was huge, I love how we're like "huh… interesting…" if little kids were there they would've been screaming and running away**

**Yougotrejected: thanks!**

**KNDFANGIRL: oh that's okay! NOOO I'M A HORRIBLE HORRIBLE PERSON! YOU SHOULD JUST HATE ME NOW! *cries in corner* okay I'm cool now, lol I guess wally's parents pronounced it differently in Australia? Lets go with that! Id hate to have a horrible name it'd be so embarrassing! I have no idea what parents think when they do that**

**.ninja: haha half way through!**

**Fearofchicken13: AHAHAHAHA! No I just made him act like it sometime just so everyone will make fun of him but really he's not. If you don't believe me then just wait till next chapter ;)**

**Think purple 54: oh stop please…. No go on! Hahaha jk jk but really thanks that really made my day :)**

**IamwhoIam19: probably either good or really gross! Probably really gross! You know now I'm hungry! And thanks!**

**Madier1095: ya he's a freak but he's my freak! That's how I made him!**

* * *

The next day nobody got even a single text from Chad even through countless calls and texts. Abby and Hoagie still needed to edit the video but time was running out with only 6 days left. Wouldn't you like to take your time on a movie?

Hoagie was trying to take out his trash with much struggle but it was hard to move. He tried pushing and pulling and even picking it up but nothing worked. He heard laughter so he peeked out his garage to look to see Abby, Fanny, and Rachel all sipping some Jamba juice. To look like this is no big deal he just sucked in some air and puffed out his chest and just leaned against it

As Abby walked past she smiled and said "hey Hoags"

He waved back trying to suck the air, she eyed him suspiciously and said bye to Fanny and Rachel. She came up to Hoagie and said "trouble with trash?"

He shook his head with her smiling "you sure?"

He nodded, once he noticed she was just leaning against the garbage as well just drinking her drink he managed to say with little breath as possible "don't you have somewhere to be?"

"naw, I think I'll just hang with you" Abby knew what he was doing, but she loved to watch Hoagie try

Finally as his face turned blue Abby panicked and said quickly "just breath boy!"

He exhaled and was able to breath again "thanks, I thought I was about to pass out"

"I noticed with that wonderful shade of blue you had on" she smiled

"har har har, soooo funny!" he said sarcastically

It was silent but Abby's slurps until Abby spoke up "have you talked to Chad at all?"

"no, Wally must be happier than ever"

Abby sighed "he's so jealous"

"he told me that Kuki thinks it's for some other girl, like he wants a girlfriend or something"

Abby looked at him for a moment still and just cracked up "out of all your jokes that has to be the funniest!"

He didn't reply for a second "I'm serious"

She stopped suddenly "you're joking right? That's a Kuki thing to do but this is worse than when they were ten"

"and when I asked him if there was he said no and rudely punched me!" he rubbed his arm where he was punched "then I asked if he likes her and just didn't reply"

"none?"

"none whatsoever... You think my jokes are funny?" he smiled

"this isn't a fairy tale Hoags" she patted his shoulder

There was a pause till Abby spoke "sometimes Abby feels like they know they like each other but just won't admit it incase they're wrong"

"speak of the love birds" Hoagie saw Kuki and Wally walking down the street laughing and having a good time

Abby slipped her juice in the garbage and looked at Hoagie "so about this garbage..."

Hoagie blushed "it's heavy"

Abby rolled her eyes and easily pulled it, she stopped and turned around "it's sad that I can pull it and you can't"

He scrunched up his face "oh yah? I found a faster way!"

He took the bags of garbage out of the garbage bins and turned his watch which released a laser, disintegrating it. he folded his arms and looked at Abby all knowing

Abby rolled her eyes "awesome, you found a lazy way of taking out the garbage"

Just then Kuki saw them with the garage and said cheerfully "hey guys!"

They smiled and said "hi" back and Hoagie went next to Wally with a little nudge "so strolling with Kuki?"

"we were just hanging out you weirdo. How about you and Abby? Making out in the car?"

"toshè" said Hoagie as he snapped his fingers

Kuki was inspecting the garbage bin very close and Abby just questioned "girl what are you doing?"

It took a second for Kuki to answer "how many people could you fit in this?"

"why?" asked Wally till he asked quietly "do you need someone to get rid of? My uncle Leo can help ya. You don't have to plant the body on Hoagie but that would be funny"

Kuki retracted "no! I was thinking-"

"thinking? The world is ending Kuki is thinking!" Wally looked like he was ready to panic

She punched him "oh shut up! I just wanted to try something..."

Hoagie thought for a moment "how would finding a dead body in my garbage be funny?"

Wally shrugged "it's funny when my uncle does it"

"you were serious?" shrieked Hoagie who just went pale

Wally laughed "I'm kidding! Jeeze, take a joke" then he looked in the different direction worried

Kuki asked Abby "can you go in there for a minute" Kuki pointed toward the bin

"the bin that probably had dog crap, leaked soda, and fish?" Abby weakly pointed toward the bin in a disgusted way

Kuki nodded, Abby shrugged "sure, I've had to swim through Wally's stomach juices"

They laid the bin down with Abby crawling in and turned it back up while closing the lid. Hoagie asked "what were you thinking"

"we were going to roll her down the driveway!" said Kuki excitedly

"but we did that when we were 10 and we kept on accidentally dropping it or it went to fast and swerved out of control!" replied Hoagie

"I almost died! Well almost broke a arm" said Wally

"but we're older and more balanced" Kuki smiled hoping they'd go for the idea

The guys shrugged and everyone ran down the driveways with the wheels turning as fast as they could go **(my trash bins have wheels, please don't fit someone in a rolling trash bin and run down the drive. Its so stupid but fun... I should know cause I've done it)**and Abby screaming like bloody murder

Once they stopped they laughed so hard they were ready to pee themselves until Abby popped out and looked upset until she laughed "that was so stupid!"

Everyone tried but with Wally they accidentally slipped and it went wild so once he got out he was ready to pee "I think I peed while I was in there!"

Finally Hoagie had to go and warned "you better not drop me"

"we won't drop you" said Wally as he closed the lid. Once it was closed Wally asked excitedly "do you guys want to let go half way down?"

Kuki nodded excited but Abby said "guys that's really stupid"

Wally looked at her weird "and this isn't? Abby we are teenagers, you can't spell stupid without teenagers"

"well the way you spell of course you can" said Abby "but you have a point" and joined in

So half way down they pushed the bin and it just dragged into the street with cars beeping and swerving. Everyone screamed "Hoagie!" and closed their eyes except for Wally incase of another job for uncle Leo

Once everyone looked up they saw cars swerved into fire hydrants and kids playing with the spewing water from the fire hydrants, drivers yelling at one another, skid marks, and Hoagie crawling out screaming "you idiots!"

Everyone froze, "that was freaking amazing! What happened here?" Hoagie asked as he looked around

Abby grabbed his hand and dragged him away "nothing oh nothing. Let's just go before someone see's us"

Everyone rushed inside and ran toward the basement and once they sat down they laughed "I can't believe we did that" said Abby laying down

Kuki stood up and bowed "thank you, please no applause for the great but stupid idea!"

Hoagie saw a game and yelled "Just Dance 2 anyone?"

Everyone said yes then Wally said "you guys sure, I'm pretty awesome"

Everyone thought he was full of prunes **(yes prunes) **so Abby and Hhoagie played and were beaten badly. Hoagie asked "Wally how'd you get so good?"

"Joey loves this game. I have to play with him when I'm babysitting"

Kuki said "aww that's so cute!" she tugged on his sleeve but Wally tugged it away "yah yah, so you playing or not babe?"

Kuki froze "babe?"

He froze and went red "sorry, just slipped out. I call some girls babe"

"like who?" asked Kuki, Wally knew he was in deep now

"like Sydney, those girls"

Kuki crossed her arms "the sluts" then she had a thought "you're calling me a slut!" and pointed at him accusingly

"what? No! Plus you havent even had a boyfriend, beside for that Sandy kid when we were 10 who was actually just pretend" then he passed the controller "you playing or not?"

"I dont know, I haven't played in forever"

"just do it, it would make the others feel good"

Hoagie piped up "so us losers are called others now huh? Very appreciated here"

"har har har" said Wally as he made a face. Kuki grabbed it and changed her name but instead of kooks like people expect she put beast

"I pick or you?" asked Kuki

"you can since your going down sanban"

"you will win" she said sadly "you just might Beetles"

Then she picked Toxic and they started to dance, Wally only moved his arms while Kuki moved her whole body. Kuki was kicking Wally's butt so to hopefully catch up he did the body motions to which led to laughter from Abby and Hoagie

"he either wants to show off to Kuki or just really want to win" snickered Hoagie with Wally shouting "shut it"

In the end Kuki broke the high score and left Wally in the dust. Wally protested "you tricked me! You said you haven't played this in forever!"

"I haven't, but that doesn't mean I'm not good" she took his hand and put the controller in it "maybe next time babe" she winked and high fived Abby with Wally just stunned

Hoagie slapped his head upside the head "way to go!"

Wally looked at him and tackled him in the couch and they went at it until Hoagie said "ow my eye!"

"you have goggles moron"

"I know but I was getting my butt handed to me"

Kuki looked at her cell phone "shoot I have to go!"

"where?" asked Wally

"my mom wants me to go to her book club with her"

"why?" Abby asked

"my mom's been reading child bonding books or something"

"thinking, now bonding? Damn what will these woman do next?" said Wally jokingly

Kuki smiled and asked "anyone coming with?"

"can you be a big girl and walk home yourself?" asked Wally in a baby voice

"ha ha ha" Kuki said sarcastic "just wondering"

"I'll just stay with Hoagie, I told him I'd hang with him" Abby said

"I'll come" Wally volunteered "I know this will get awkward fast"

"unless something happens between you and Kuki" Hoagie said quickly

"trust me, nothings going to happen" Wally said reassuring, Kuki sighed

He looked at her "what?"

"do you hate me?" she asked with her eyes full of sadness which made Wally suddenly feel guilty

"huh?"

"I think you hate me, isnt that right?"

Hoagie was pushing them out the door "walked right into that one Wally, see ya!"

"mother-" screamed Wally but before Wally could finish Hoagie closed the door

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't laugh as much and just smiled…. :( just like I said in the beginning this is just the elaboration chapter but next chapter I promise you guys will go "awww!" in the next few chapters! So please review! **


	12. a Romantic Noogie

**I'm sorry this is going to be so short but I wanted this to be 3/4 chapter and then next one will be a 2/5 chapter. So sorry updating late but only because it was my birthday week! :) smiles! And I'm really sorry this will not be a funny chapter because obviously it's a romance chapter! So here are your reviews:**

**Evemiliana: these damn women in these ages… lol jk! So thinking KND fanfiction?**

**Yougotrejected: I'll try!**

**Buddygirl1004: I'm glad you laughed! And thanks I felt really bad using these ideas without permission :/ ohh health. I hate it!**

**Think purple 54: hahaha thanks! And you're welcome!**

**Imasmurf93: lol you just gotta love picturing that! Ya I told my friend I haven't played in awhile and I crushed him! it was so funny, it's kind of like the same scenario**

**Fearofchicken13: you gotta love them! Of course if I was there it'd be worse… *pictures* omg! Nevermind! Runaway! Lol**

**Madier1095: yep! If you like 2/5 then you'll love next chapter since it'll just be all 2/5**

**Littlemissfg: ya I have to admit that I did it and I swear I'm shocked no one got killed! You never know what's going to happen between wally and chad ;) lol Humphrey will probably be the next threat to KND, don't let the teens get a hold of him ;) **

* * *

Then he swore, he looked over at Kuki who just stared at him "what?"

"potty mouth" she said venomously

"you've heard me say worse stuff, since when did we become a bitch?"

She sighed "let's just go" and started walking off Hoagie's porch

Wally pressed the bridge of his nose and sighed "I'm sorry let me try again, what's up?"

She didn't say anything but just crossed her arms and looked down as the summer breeze blew her hair in her face. Wally suddenly felt guilty and went in front of her to stop her "incase your wondering I don't hate you"

She looked up at him and just said nothing until "why do you treat me like that then?" she tucked the blowing hairs behind

Even Wally didn't know the answer, he opened his mouth and then closed it. She went to walk around him but nudged his shoulder and she kept on walking

Wally spoke "I dont know" she stopped

He continued "I dont know why I act like that. I mean I do it on purpose but not because I don't like you"

She took a few steps closer "then why do you like to hurt me?"

"I don't like to hurt you!" -he hesitated- "I just get nervous"

She wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye "you think I like you huh, don't worry your girlfriend will be pleased" she said sourly and walked away

Wally caught up with her "damnit Kuki just listen! There is no girl!"

Kuki's face lit up "so no girl whatsoever?"

"I've been trying to tell you!" he smirked

Then she frowned "then why do you get nervous?"

"because I'm afraid I'll screw up" he chuckled

"but yet you fail miserably" she smiled, Wally would've been offended but of course she was joking

She wiped her tears away and said "you know we've been fighting a lot since this project started"

"you think?"

She then came up to Wally and just hugged him, he had no idea what to do but found it rather awkward since they just fought now they're hugging? Obviously it was a sign that she forgave him and unless you want more chaos then he better hug her back. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her while his face was going a slight shade of pink

Once they broke apart they started walking toward her house, it was silent because what more was there to say? Other then I love you but that's NEVER going to happen... Just kidding! It will... Sometime. Kuki piped up "this project is due soon, I wonder where Chad is?"

Wally groaned "do we really need him?"

"you know he is the lead, so we kind of do" she said smiling but teasing

"but he's a pain in my-"

Kuki put her hand over his mouth "you better be saying donkey"

Wally licked her hand which made her scream "ew! Wally, that's disgusting!" she wiped her hand on her pant leg

He smiled and said slowly "aaaaaa-"

"stop it" she demanded

He continued "ssssssss" and smirked in victory

She punched him "how many times have I punched you during this project?"

"I don't know but when you do, it hurts!" he rubbed his poor arm

"you're so immature"

"but still he is a pain" he said plainly

"well he is our ticket of our A and in your case your ticket out of summer school"

Wally grumbled and crossed his arms he sneered "I hate it when your right"

"are you sure you don't hate me because I'm always right" she rubbed in her victory with more scoffing

He grabbed her and put her in his arm and gave a her noogie then mimicked her voice "are you sure you don't hate me?"

She cracked up until they heard a cough from somewhere. They both looked up to see Mr. Sanban tapping his foot and crossed arms while looking venomously at Wally

They both blushed with Kuki saying "hi daddy"

They looked at each other and Wally immediately let go with Wally mumbling "sorry"

Mr. Sanban looked at them with the corner of his eye and walked away. He closed the door but turned on the lights motioning that he'll give them 2 minutes before he opens the door again

Wally turned to Kuki "your dad hates me huh?"

"no he doesn't hate you, he's known you since we were little. He's just really protective"

"well I'll see you tomorrow?"

She smiled "yah" then she hugged him again "thanks Wally" then she looked up and they're faces were so close

But once she heard the twist of the knob she bounced back and they both saw Kani standing there on the porch motioning Kuki inside

Kuki waved "bye Wally!" and went inside cheerfully

Once the door was closed Wally slowly waved his hand "bye" and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and walked off


	13. Hoagie's World is Raining

**Hey I got bored and there was nothing to do so I just decided to write this, so I hope you guys like this 2/5ness! Oh and in case you guys forgot I don't own KND! And again this won't be like the other chapters**

* * *

**Evemiliana: yes the OC's! man I missed them because they're just so fun to read and did you write it? If you did you better tell me what it's called so I can read it!**

**Yougotrejected: aren't I evil? I'm like a mini Warburton lol**

**Buddygirl1004: totally typical, and thanks haha!**

**Think purple 54: DON'T DIE! LIVE I TELL YOU LIVE! Lol**

**A new side of awesome: thanks! :D**

**Madier1095: aw the fluffiness**

**Fearofchicken13: haha I'm glad you got it and loved it! Omg I just thought of like millions of perverted jokes for that part, and yes Kani is my life XD**

**KNDFANGIRL: thanks for the links they were amazing! Omg so when you gonna continue the other stories? Curiousityyyyyy!**

**Littlemissfg: girl I've seen every kind of drama you can think of, I swear if you filmed my life it'd be a pretty good movie. So that's cute but it kind of makes me iffy because he asks her out and then says that he loves you? Sounds fishy… oh hitman… mine rides a unicorn! UNICORNS! AHHHHHH! Lol**

* * *

**Hoagie POV**

I closed the door irritably, I hate when Wally drops the "F" bomb. Usually I don't mind when wally swears, heck it's hilarious when he put it in a joke but I just wasn't in the mood today. I guess I wanted today to be over because kuki and wally were going to argue again! Don't they ever just give up? I walked toward the couch where Abby was sitting just watching the TV, I guess she turned it on once I left… I sat down and sighed, Abby just looked at me

It was weird, she knew me so well like how a sibling can tell how another sibling lies but we weren't siblings. We were best friends. She could tell I was upset so she turned the TV on mute and turned to me "what's up baby?"

"this project is due soon and there's so much editing to do and Chad isn't even picking up his phone. Is he like missing or something because this is driving me nuts! And we still need more shots of Wally and Kuki-" I was going on and on, I tended to do that when I was really stressed like in 5th grade Tommy accidently stepped on my project and it was due the next day and all I did yell at Tommy for about 3 hours when I could've fixed it by then. But it was funny seeing him about to break down like when I interrogated him when Kuki and her family came over to my house for dinner

Abby put her hand up "Abby knows you're stressed, and we'll have time for everything because I'm here to help remember?"

I relaxed a little, I totally forgot she was even helping in the first place. I kept on thinking she was the director or something because she usually is that plus she really hates advanced technology, she says it just confuses her and it's just too complicated. I have to agree with that, usually you have to play around with it before you really get something. But now that I think about it, why did she volunteer to edit it with me? "hey Abby, why did you want to help me? I mean with the editing that is"

She just looked at me then smiled "I honestly don't even know"

I smiled too, classic Abby. Sometimes she does stuff without thinking and it can either be really good, or it can blow up in her face and it usually blew up. I looked at the clock and noticed the day was almost ending so why did Abby want to stay if she just could've walked home with Kuki and Wally? Probably to avoid the fighting… think Hoagie think! Talk to her! Then I just said something today stupid "so how about those Mets?"

She looked at me weird "the Mets are from New York, and Abby is more of a Cleveland Indians fan"

"oh that's cool" I could feel the heat rush to my face, I don't even know who they are? Are they football? Maybe basketball? I don't even know what sport that team plays for! If Wally was here he'd probably make me say that I had no idea what I was saying

Say something else! Just look at her, let's see she's wearing her hair in a loose ponytail like usual. Um, she's wearing the necklace I bought her! Say something now! I pointed toward her chest "I see you were wearing the necklace I got you"

She looked at it "ya- were you looking at my chest!" she looked like she would pounce on me any second

I'm in too deep just think of something "no! well not the specific area you think, I was looking at the necklace because it seemed familiar"

She didn't seem to calm, "okay well it was getting awkward so I just had to think of something!"

"so my chest is something I wanted to talk about?"

way. to. go Hoagie Gilligan…. She probably thinks your some freaky pervert or something. Well that's true but I don't want her thinking that! "no! I just noticed the necklace that's all!"

She loosened up and turned the TV back off of mute. I guess our conversation was over, actually it was more like a argument. This project is really stressing all of us out, then I heard "you got that right"

Did I just think that out loud? Or is she a mind reader? "I'm not a mind reader your just saying everything you're thinking right now" she sucked her cheeks trying not to laugh, she does that when she tries not to laugh, probably to be serious

"you want to laugh, admit it" I poked her

"no, and stop doing that!" she swatted my hand away

She seemed irrated, what was up with her? "what's going on?"

"nothing."

"yes"

"no"

"well I told you why I'm stressed, remember tradesies?" tradesies is something we made up when we were little when someone told something and then the other person has to. Like if I told her who I liked and I asked who she liked then she'd have to tell. It's something we made up because we hate people who don't do that

She groaned "fine, I'm just also stress of this project. What if it just doesn't work out? Do we even have enough cameras? Did we even get their argument?"

I wasn't even sure if we did, but I had a feeling we got everything we needed "I think we got enough footage of them. Probably more than enough" I gave her a reassuring smile

"ya but I have to get this A because-" she stopped

"because…" I waited for her to finish

"I just can't get another B on my report card"

"why not? That's not even bad!"

"it is to me"

"but it just never bugged you before, you even had straight B's before and you were okay with it"

She snapped "but now I'm just not! Okay? Lay off" it hurt inside but when's she this upset you just know she defiantly has something on her mind, and as much as I hated to do it because I knew she'd probably treat me worse, I kept on pestering her

"you were fine before now you're freaked out about this whole thing. I know you, you're not Jeremy"

"why don't you just leave Abby alone? She doesn't want to talk!"

I just kept on going and even I thought I was annoying "yes she does" I poked her

"okay fine!" I got her now "you wanna know what's up? I need this A for college, to show my parents I can get in with no problem!" I saw tears in her eyes and I bet she knew it too. She tried to keep them in as best as she could, she was basically trembling

"you never worried about college before, when I asked just 3 weeks ago you just laughed at the question and said that we were only 14"

She looked down "well Cree knew where she wanted to go my age, she got a academic scholarship to the college of her dreams just a few days ago"

"isn't that good?"

"well it's good for the rest of my family, now whenever I go home my parents want to go online and look at my grades. My parents keep on asking where I want to go to college and I don't even know! When I say I don't know they just look so sad, and once they saw my B's they looked so disappointed" her voice drifted off, I knew Cree just ate her away in the inside. She wanted to be like her so many times like when we were in the KND she wanted to be as good as she was, but now I learned this grade thing isn't helping

She looked at me "sorry you must think I sound stupid or something"

"well I can't say I know how you feel" her face fell "but I can say that I'm sorry and I can promise this project will get you a A for sure and then you'll get your straight A's" I smiled, I just helped Abby. Usually Abby helps me and just listens to me but today I just did the opposite and this time it felt good being the man this time

She smiled so big while a tear escaped, she was hurting and like a good friend I helped her. It felt good to help her, to keep that feeling I reached out to her. She hugged me back and whispered "thank you" **(familiar huh? Hmm?) **I let go of her and wiped her tear away, she giggled and took her shirt and wiped her eyes "I really mean it"

"well you always listen to me so it was my turn to help"

"your turn to be the man"

"you know, I was thinking that" we started laughing at my unmanlyness, sure that is something I probably shouldn't be doing but I seemed like the right thing. I really liked her and if I let her just sulk I know karma would get me

She stopped and looked at her cell phone "it's getting pretty late, I should probably get going" she started to get up, I didn't want her to leave. At least not now anyways…

"wait! Uh how about some cookies?"

"cookies?" she smirked and cocked her eyebrow

"your questioning my gender aren't you?"

"you know I'm about to" she just stood there, why wasn't she walking away?

"because I think you're about to say something right?"

"darn was I thinking out loud again?"

"ya but it's cute- I mean funny" I can just see her tense up

"cute? You think I'm cute?" I was going to have her say something again but I wasn't sure what was going to happen this time

"I should go" she pointed toward the door and she ran out the door, so naturally I ran for her to have her say what she needs too or else I know she won't sleep and then a very cranky Abby tomorrow morning

I was so close to her, she wasn't exactly sprinting but I couldn't grab her or else she could fall back from the momentum or something like that. I grabbed her waist and picked her up with her kicking her legs and saying "put me down!"

I did "so what were you going to say?" it was pouring rain but right now I didn't care, I wanted to know why she called me cute. Probably as bad as kuki wanted to know why Wally called her "babe" sure it wasn't the reason she probably wanted but it was something she could live with. If she wouldn't tell me then I would die

"Hoagie, it's late and it's pouring can we talk about how I called you cute later?"

"nope, I know you well enough that you can't"

She smiled "I think you know me too well"

"what can I say we're best friends"

"right"

"so why did you call me a hottie?"

"I said cute Hoags"

"but that's what it seemed like in my world Abbs" I guess we were on nickname basis now

"I'm afraid to go in your world"

"just try to imagine, Abbs"

"I did one time and it scared me"

She's tried? Maybe she thought of the perverted side of me, but come on. If you take any 14 year old boy and imagined the worst anyone would be scared "try again, close your eyes"

She did and said "they're closed and all I see is darkness, I swear Hoagie Gilligan if you runaway I will kill you"

I chuckled, how could she think of that from me? Maybe Wally, but defiantly not me "just imagine, the rain, us getting soaked and cold, outside my house, us"

"basically this scenario?"

"exactly, now just think of this moment"

I saw that she looked utterly confused "okay but what does-"

"shhh, just imagine it"

She giggled and nodded her head, then I leaned forward. Sweaty palms, my heart was thumping so loud I think she even heard it, all nerves, but yet I was finally doing it and once I did I realized…. I was kissing Abigail Lincoln. I felt stupid because I felt her tense up and I was just thinking "I'm a idiot, she just see's you as a good friend, probably nothing now" but then I felt her kiss back

Once hesitantly broke apart she opened her eyes and I looked deep in those chocolate eyes. They were capable of lies but yet I just didn't care, I focused that I just kissed Abby. She smiled "and what does that have to do with your world?"

"you are my world" cheesy I know but what better then a kiss in the rain then a cheesy line? She softened her eyes "if this wasn't the most perfect moment then I would be slapping you with my hat" she smiled

"that's a chance I'm willing to take"

She laughed a little and I was just so happy she didn't hit me or just runaway, best of all it showed she like me back. Now here I am going to ask the real question "so on Friday do want to go to Aurillio's?"

She smiled even bigger "I'd be happy to, that's in 2 days can you manage?"

"I'll try" I joked "so you think i'm cute?"

she rolled her eyes "I was going to say that it was cute in a friendly way, but now I can honestly say it's cute in like a boyfriendy kind of way" which just made me smile, she called me her boyfriend

After a moment went by she said "I really should get going, see you later" she kissed my cheek and put her hood up to run back to her house. I was about to offer a ride but I had a feeling she wouldn't take it

I just still couldn't believe I kissed Abby, my Abby. I started to walk back to my house, this truly was "the best day ever" I thought out loud. This was a day that me and Abby, especially Abby wouldn't forget

* * *

**They kissed! I hope you liked this chapter, I was just on a roll with idea's once I put one thing down another came in so this should be more than enough to settle you guys! And what did I mean by enough footage of Wally and Kuki? Enough cameras? And who's fight? well someone is going to have to review and wait and see!**


	14. Malk Punching Ice Cream! it's Dynomite

**Evemiliana: darn your writer's block! We will brake you someday! Haha so did you write the one-shot? Did ya did ya did ya huuuuuh? Yesss OC's… happiness is now filled in me! And no! Evra! I'm still keeping Darren! *hugs Darren tightly like stuffed bear***

**Yougotrejected: what's a little 2/5 without a kiss right? :)**

**Buddygirl1004: haha thanks and everyone once in awhile you got to love 2/5!**

**Fearofchicken13: *boards and nails at hand* don't worry I took care of the back door, now the front one! And thanks for the compliment, made my day!**

**KNDFANGIRL: ya I keep on forgetting the bonus chapters, but at least one more left till it ends! After a year of making it is finally over! How do you feeeeeel? Sorry sticky fingers… darn you jam! Ya cheesy movie stuff is totally my thing but once you hear it over and over you just want to go "yesh I think I heard enough" Kani… you're a boss. Plus he's Japanese! Lol not that that has to do with anything… maybe… lol and 2/5 together forevaaaaa! Oohhhhh whoooaaa little sonnnngggg**

**Madier1095: well thank you! I'm glad your gushing!**

**Littlemissfg: lol Tommy's face made my day when I say it, plus Hoagie's slapping him and no one does a thing except for Kani! And we're back to Kani… again… but the poor man was silence by a chubby child! That's gotta hurt the pride alittle…**

* * *

Abby just was completely tired of this project, it caused fights, Chad was missing and also friends somewhat, but Hoagie was able to tell her he liked her. All she wanted to do was stay home and just for once in 2 weeks have some alone time but once when she thought she was relaxing in front of the TV she heard a beep from her cell phone… from Chad

"hey"

Abby hasn't heard from him in awhile and all he can say is "hey"? she responded "where have you been?"

"I'll explain, project my house today?"

She groaned, "not the project again" she thought in her head. She texted everyone that Chad was finally back and to meet at his house

Everyone was there right at the same time, it was kind of freaky in a way. But once they saw his house it was huge, like mansion big, everyone was simply in awe of it. Hoagie hit the doorbell button and it chimed for a good minute, finally Chad answered "hey guys!" he smiled acting like everything was okay

Abby fumed "hey guys! Hey guys! You don't text, call, or anything and this project is due in 5 days! If we wanted delay we would've had Wally as the lead!"

Wally nodded "that's right! Wait." Then thought about it

"sorry guys, I've had a emergency" he let everyone inside

"someone better have died or else I'm leaving" Wally grumbled noticing finger sandwiches on a nearby table

"I hope you know we still have to finish the last 5 scenes and I have no idea how long that would take" ranted Abby while Wally was chewing the finger sandwich

"well someone close to me has died…" Chad said sadly and softly

Wally choked on his sandwich "what! That was a joke but-" he looked at the sandwich "these sandwiches must have some weird power" he acted like it was acid and dropped it on the ground

Abby froze "oh" –she hesitated- "Abby didn't know, I'm so sorry"

"that's okay, I should've told someone" Chad looked down pretty glumly, in the meanwhile Wally was kicking the sandwich under the table slowly so no one would notice

"well if you can't do this because of your- what's his name?" asked Hoagie

"Dyno"

"Dyno- wait, who names a kid Dyno?" asked Hoagie

Chad said defensively "he's not a kid! He's a gerbil I got him just last year!"

Wally tried not to crack up, and Abby whispered "did he say gerbil?" to Hoagie

Hoagie nodded, he continued "I understand a lifetime with a pet but just a year?"

Kuki quickly hugged Chad "you poor thing! That's like when I lost my dear hamster Chubbo" she sniffled

"that hamster? He tried to keep you with all the other dead vermin are!" said Wally pulling Chad back

"well he did it out of love" Kuki said with her nose up

Wally rolled his eyes "so I we getting this cruddy thing done or what?"

"yah, way to be sensitive of my feelings" mumbled Chad

Kuki put her hand on Chad's back while shooting daggers at Wally, he looked over at Hoaige "what'd I do?" Hoagie shrugged

Chad went to the fridge "you guys thirsty?"

"I'll take a soda" said Wally, everyone agreed but Hoagie **(ah yes, the butt of the jokes)**

"my mom says I need more calcium in my diet, so I'll take some malk"

Chad froze "I don't have malk but I have milk"

Wally snickered "did he say malk?"

Abby replied to Chad "that's what he just said"

Hoagie acted like Chad was dumb "I just want some malk"

Chad became frustrated "you're saying it wrong, you're saying malk"

Abby shrugged "what's the difference?"

Chad continued "I'm saying it the way everyone else is saying it, milk. M-I-L-K"

"yah, like whole milk" said Abby

"or skim malk" Hoagie continued

"no!" yelled Chad, he rubbed his temples "say milk shake"

"milk shake" Hoagie said plainly

"now say milk"

"malk"

Wally spit his soda out and just couldn't stop laughing from there "he said malk! It's funny because he sounds dumb!"

Kuki defended Hoagie "Wally, some people prefer to say mawlk"

Chad became more frustrated "mawlk? What the hell is mawlk?"

Kuki stomped her foot "give him the mawlk Chad!"

Hoagie yelled "Chad! Pour me a glass of malk!" he pounded his hand on the table

"why are you yelling at me? I'm very sensitive right now" Chad teared up "plus I'm not the one saying milk wrong"

Wally was about to pee himself on the floor, Kuki shoved the milk toward Chad "just give him some mawlk!"

Abby yelled at Chad too "pour him a friggin glass!"

Chad yelled "you guys aren't even saying that same thing!" he was ready to tear his hair "and you!" he pointed at Wally who was having a seizure attack basically "shut up! It's not that funny, it's frustrating!" Wally stopped for a second then continued laughing

"we're all saying malk!" yelled Hoagie

"no you guys aren't! you guys are saying malk" he pointed toward Abby and Hoagie then pointed toward Kuki "and you're saying mawlk! Whatever the hell that is?"

Then Hoagie groaned "maaaaaaaalllllkkkk" to emphasis his point, same with Kuki starting to enjoy this "mawwwwwwwlllllk!"

Chad pointed a mustard gun at them "shut up!" everyone froze "just shut up!"

Then he pointed the gun to his head, everyone else took out their 2x4 guns and pointed toward Chad "you guys are going to shoot me once I shoot myself? How does that make sense!"

"don't do it Chad!" yelled Kuki

"you better put it down boy!" yelled Abby

Wally was waiting in anticipation "do it do it do it do it do it!" while shaking his fists like a little five year old

Then they looked at each other and put the guns to their heads "you put it down, right now!" yelled Hoagie, everyone kept on continuing

Out of everyone's banter Chad kept on screaming "I'm going to do it! I'm going to kill myself! For Dyno!"

Hoaige started crying "you're like a brother to me, you're like a older sibling!" while everyone was screaming "don't do it man!" except Wally…. He should never talk down a suicide person. Everyone kept on just screaming "AHHH!" while some just cried

Wally was getting a headache and realized there was no way he was going to do it, so he took the carton and poured a glass and just gave it to Hoagie. Everyone stopped abruptly and just started at it like it was glorious "is it?" asked Chad

"can it be?" Hoagie tapped the glass

"it's the real thing" said Kuki

Wally said "yes it's milk, I'll say it before anyone says malk"

Abby then said "I can't believe out of all of us here Wally is the one with the sense right now"

"so are we doing this project?" asked Kuki

"yah, someone turn on the camera" asked Hoagie once he finished his milk

Kuki was about to when Wally quickly grabbed it "in case you didn't know, the power button is right here" he pointed at it feeling cocky

Kuki smiled and said sarcastically "thank you captain Wally"

Apparently he didn't get it so he replied "you're very welcome" he smiled then he thought out loud "it's about time I get some respect"

"hey video monkey! Get over here!" yelled Chad

"you can't tell me what to do!" Wally yelled back

"unless you want to be in summer school… again, then hop to it!"

"who told you?" then he thought "Kuki!"

"sorry!" she yelled back

He went to walk into the TV room where everyone went to when he was stopped by Chad "what are you doing?"

"I'm coming like you said Chad-a-gay"

"I said 'hop to it' not walk in like a pansy"

Everyone oohhed but Kuki she felt bad for Wally, Abby spoke up "Chad does he-"

"yes. Yes he does"

"you got to be kidding me." Wally said in disbelief

Chad said sternyl "no"

Wally groaned and went back out of the room and came back hopping in feeling like a idiot in front of Kuki. Once he almost made it he tripped on a table leg and fell fast first, Kuki gasped and helped him up while Chad was having the time of his life. Out of anger Wally just got up and punched him in the nose, this time Wally laughed while Kuki gasped for Chad "Wally! That wasn't nice!"

"but you tolerate Chad's behavior!" Wally was utterly shocked

Kuki bit her lip while Hoagie finished before her "well he is helping us for a good grade… and well-"

Chad wiped his nose and smirked "no no, it's okay. I can take a punch but remember like I said from before the party, I promise I will accomplish that before this project turns in" he turned toward Wally

Wally froze and like Kuki when she gets upset he turned into fire with Abby and Hoagie barely keeping him back, Wally screamed "I swear you do anything I will-" **let's stop there! Usually I tolerate foul language once in awhile but you mine as well be listening to lil Wayne by the way he's going to swear! Let's just skip the swearing…**

"Wally!" Kuki screamed, then she hissed "you potty mouth"

Hoagie led him to the kitchen and calmed down Wally "listen, he wants to get under your skin. It's a trick"

Wally looked at Hoagie and said slowly "no Hoagie. Trix are for kids"

Hoagie looked confused "wait. What?" he rubbed his temples and mumbled without Wally hearing "I swear sometimes-" he continued "you know what? Just stay here till we finish the scenes"

Wally argued "but that would be for hours!"

"how about we get ice cream after, how about that?" Hoagie talked to him like he was five

"no!" he crossed his arms and looked the other way

"I'll paaaay!" sweet talked Hoagie

"no!" he stomped his foot in protet

"double scoop?"

Wally hesitated "fine"

Hoagie smiled "good now just stay here please?"

Wally flipped his hair "whatever"

After hours went by they were finally done with the filming and it was torture to just here Kuki and Chad kiss every once or so but still it was pretty bad. Finally once they left Kuki gave Chad a final hug "sorry about your nose, and Dyno"

Chad smiled "that's okay, you make it better"

Kuki went red and smiled "thanks"

Wally pushed her off "yah yah, let's go Kooks"

Once Wally and Kuki were far enough away Abby asked Chad "are you okay? That wasn't part of the deal so if you don't-"

Chad smiled "that's fine, as long as I help with this 'project' we'll be fine"

Hoagie finally said "thanks for helping, you know after 8 years you think after the final scenes he'd say something?"

Chad laughed a little "I thought he'd trample me! I guess he'll have to wait till the video"

Then they waved goodbye and on the way home Wally pointed at the ice cream store "ice cream! Free ice cream for me! Double scoop you promised!"

"fine… you guys mind? I promised" he asked the girls

They were laughing at Wally's iner 5 year old but at the same time they were excited for ice cream as well. Once they ordered the guys went to the bathroom Abby grabbed Kuki closer "guess what?"

"what? Wait lemme guess, your secretly in love with rainbow monkeys right?" Kuki brightened up hoping that was it

"no… and Hoagie asked me out" she said excitedly at first but that was out of character so she calmed down "I mean, Hoags asked me out. I was about to slap that fool"

"why didn't you text me!" Kuki pouted

"because I wanted to tell you in person!"

"so you guys are like" Kuki looked around " a thing?"

Abby looked at her weird "why are you looking around? No one is in here"

"you don't know if they guys are listening!" Kuki whispered

Meanwhile the guys were around the corner of the bathroom, Wally whispered "I cant hear a word they're saying!"

"probably talking about me… and Abby"

"so you guys are like-"

"yep."

It was silent until Wally pushed him against the wall "are you nuts? Did Chad fart in your brain or something?"

"ew. What are you talking about?"

"you're giving the girls power! Now Kuki will expect me to say something to her! and I cant make that kind of commitment yet, just not yet! I mean if I do what if I knock her up? Have you read those fanfiction stories! They are crazy stuff man…" he looked crazy

Hoagie looked happy "so you admit you like her?"

"Jeeze… yes I do! But I swear if you tell even Abby I will fart in your brain like what Chad did to you"

"fine, and slow down it's not like you even did anything yet. You didn't even kiss her yet"

"ya but I ask her out, we make out, we do… it, I knock her up, I'll have to get married at 17 and get a paying job because it's expensive to have a baby and I know she'll want it! I'm only 15 I cant get a job yet! I'll have to work here, at Bobby Joe's!** (just made it up people)** I'll come home every night to a crying baby! My job wont even cover the baby! Our parents could kick us out! Did I mention I'd have to marry a fat bride? I mean who wants to do that? Just have a bump in one place? Her parents will abandon her or mine will and we'll be living with everyone till we actually find a home! Have you even read those stories man! And it's all because of you-" Wally said horrified until he was slapped by Hoagie

"get it together man! You can't even say 'could you please help me find a big boy boxers' what makes you think you could say 'Kuki I love you'?" by this time Wally let go of Hoagie

Wally shrugged "but I think she like expects it now because yesterday night we…"

"go on"

"almost kissed!"

"whoa."

"I know! Until he dad opened the door on us" he seemed pretty bummed

"well maybe it was a sign to say-" Hoagie said in a powerful voice "you are right Wallabee, you are not ready"

"or maybe if we did it'd be push to help me say it, I just need something"

"oh trust me, it'll happen"

"how do you know?"

Hoagie said lowly while rubbing his hands "oh I know"

"you're starting to freak me out man" Wally took one step away from Hoagie "but maybe your right… maybe I'm not ready"

* * *

**What does Hoagie, Abby, and Chad mean? Was it planned? How does Hoagie know? I will answer your questions…. Soon enough! *audience groans* well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and laughed like you had to pee! Please review for me or else I wont update in a week! Oh wait I already do that… ummm I'll do it in a month then! How does that sound huhhhhh? Don't think I haven't noticed the lack in reviews! But because I haven't updated in awhile hows that for long and awesome!**


	15. Dancing Pizza Dates

**Hey guys sorry for not updating soon enough I've just been crazy busy lately and I barely had enough time to write this story and when I do it's extremely late! So you guys better be thankful that I'm taking my time to sleep for you guys! Haha jk I do it for you guys not because I have to! and this is a 2/5 chapter so sorry it will not be that funny... sorry! :'(**

**Imasmurf93: lol oh Wally… haha ya but he will probably be influenced some wayXD**

**Fearofchicken13: no don't die! Please don't! I updated just for you! And that was the craziest thing I ever wrote, no joke. And they are best friends so why wouldn't they? Haha thank you and it made me smile to know which parts you loved! And wouldn't you love to read stories about you? I would actually love to see how people would write me… *thinking***

**.ninja: ya I love that so much! I saw someone do a animation and I was like "you know I should write that!" and thanks man! Haha man…**

**Evemiliana: writer's block! And OC closets, at least you fed them right? Well at least you guys are friends :) you write the one-shot yet? I know I asked that billions of times but I wanna know!**

**Aprilshowers101: lol I enjoy reading this! But seriously I heard this one song and they were like fu*** ni*** and I just turned off the radio and just said "welp I know what wally is going to say" hahaha**

**Madier1095: yes it is pure genius!**

**Littlemissfg: WALLYPOWNED! Haha totally pownage! He better do it or else he'll be the guy in the song "Crashed the wedding" by busted.**

**A new side of awesome: ya it will happen soon! Maybe… I am evil!**

**Buddygirl1004: lol that's right! He probably read one of you guys! XD**

**Yougotrejected: why thank you! And I'll try but I failed :(**

**Think purple54: omg thank you so much I'm so flattered!**

**Purplelove352: oh grammar how I… HATE YOU SO! And it'll all be shown soon enough… maybe… muahaha!**

**KNDFANGIRL: that's totally fine I know you're busy and everything but I probably updated like 2 weeks later! Lol XD so at least you made it this chapter right and the same day that I updated! And I love the new story so far, I'm gonna be excited for once they all get together soon! I'll be a tearing my hair! Well I have a new idea for my next story and I just cant wait to write it! :D oh chad… sometimes I swear you're a girl, that video is one of my favs and you know I have to add some wally into it! Ya I was gonna try one of those pregnant stories but there are so many that I was like "you know there are too many in the world…" what if Wally got prego? O.o that would illogical by everything! **

* * *

Finally the day came with Hoagie's date with Abby and hopefully it won't go to bad... Hoagie told his mom that he was coming back till late which led to a series of questions of why? And "are you doing pot?"

Finally hoagie had to admit that he was going to go out with Abby. She was more than delighted to drive them but hoagie and Abby were going to walk. Hoagie's mom refused and said "I'm driving you unless you don't want to go" thus raised the white flag for Hoagie. He texted her and let her know that he was going to pick her up at 6:30. But now since it's been hours since he told her that he looked at the clock while putting on his pants, 6:25

"crappie crap crap!" he said while jumping up and down for his pants which led to him tripping and falling on his face "ugh, stupid designer jeans"

He finally zipped his pants and put on a little bit of Axe, after all he had to at least smell nice. He looked at his hair "part? Or no part?" he played with his hair till he looked at the clock, 6:35

"poo my face!" he yelled and then just yelled "it's more of a hat day anyways" but decided to keep the goggles off for this day only

He ran downstairs and about to run out the door till "right. Mom" he shouted up the stairs "mom I'm late!"

"oh I'm coming, hold your horses" she replied calmly

He tapped his foot and waited and the bottom of his stairs for his mom, he looked at his cell phone which read 6:38 and a text from Abby asking "where r u?"

He quickly replied "sorry mom problems"

He accidentally misspelled problems and auto correct gladly gave him more trouble "no! I don't want pig like! I want problems!"

His mom came down the stairs looking at him like he's nuts "you are on pot aren't you?" she gasped

"no! It's just- correct- text- ugh! Never mind, we have to go!" he shoved his mom out the door and toward the car and yelled "let's go!"

"don't you yell at me mister! I'm not moving this car till you apologize!"

He groaned "mom we really don't have time-"

"then don't yell at me!"

"but your yelling at me and assuming I do pot!"

She took the keys out of the ignition "I'm not taking you" she said sternly

He groaned and looked at his cell phone, 6:43. He finally said "I'm sorry mom. Now can we go?"

"that's better, and yes we can" and off to Abby's they were

Hoagie ran up to the door and rang the door bell to see Cree. She scowled at him at first but then eased up "young love"

Abby pushed her aside "get out of here!" she had he hair down and a nice black tank top with some sequence an. She also had some skinny jeans torn at the knee a little with wedges, she smiled "no goggles I see"

He couldn't talk for a second "uh... You look clean"

"you too?" she responded rather odd

"I mean, you look nice" he tried again with his face getting red

"oh, you too" she smiled some more "and your late"

He groaned "I'll explain at the restaurant, my mom apparently thinks I'm doing pot now. So if she's asks be confused"

"it's not hard to act when you are"

"huh?"

She rolled her eyes "boy you are almost as dense as Wally"

"I just don't get it okay?"

"I mean that I don't have to act that I am confused because I probably will" she replied plainly, his face returned to be red. He should've known in the first place or better yet just not respond

They stood in awkward silence for a minute until Hogaie rubbed his arm in awkwardness "we should get going" he pointed toward the car, suddenly his mom honked the horn and shouted "yoo hoo! Abby dear how you doing? Let's get going you two before it gets too late!"

Abby looked past Hoagie and waved "hello Ms. Gilligan" then she turned toward Hoagie, "we gonna do this or what?"

His face went red "ya of course!" they went toward the car and opened the door for her, she looked impressed "wow, this is so unlike you"

"well it is a date after all" he smiled, she smirked and gladly went in the car. He went in the car and nobody talked but Ms. Gilligan who was just talking away by talking about her first date with Hoagie's dad. Hoagie turned toward Abby and mouthed "sorry" she smiled and mouthed back "it's fine"

Once they finally arrived and got their booth he apologized "sorry my mom was being annoying, she does that when she gets really excited"

She giggled "it's fine, it makes me feel like home"

Suddenly the salad came and Abby dug right in, once she was finished she smiled "thanks for everything" little did she know there was a piece of salad stuck to her teeth. He suddenly laughed but then covered his mouth but it was no use, she looked confused "what? Haven't you seen a girl eat?"

He stopped for a second and said slowly "umm, you have- uh- how can I put this? A piece of salad right here" he showed her a example with his tooth

She gasped and took a mirror out of her purse and just froze and quickly drank some water and she asked Hoagie "is it gone?" she didn't seem so embarrassed which puzzled Hoagie

"you want me to see? Do you care?" then shook his head showing it's gone

She put back her mirror and said "Hoags, I've known you for how long and you've seen worse stuff than that. Sure it's a tad bit embarrassing but we've known each other for how long to know that it's okay. So I don't really care"

He smiled "that's good, I thought you weren't going to talk or do something stupid all night"

"I'm not like other girls, Hoagie"

"I know, or else I wouldn't have asked you out" he smiled, she smiled too "don't go cheesy on me boy like last time"

"I was just saying-"

She stopped him "just stop, our food's here" once they were about to eat Wally and Kuki sat down right next to them

Wally took a piece "hey guys! Where were ya mate? I've been texting you all day and all you said was that your too busy. How can you be too busy for video games?"

Hoagie said through his gritted teeth "wally, I'm in the middle of something get out."

Wally said with his face stuff of pizza "why? Don't tell me you replaced me all ready? Oh what a world!" he stopped the waitress "give me a rootbeer, actually make that double" and he sulked in Hoagie's shoulder

Kuki also grabbed a piece "Abby I thought we agreed on the mall remember? Me and Wally have been looking everywhere for you guys!"

Abby said venomously "I called remember? I have a date with Hoagie!"

Kuki stopped and went red "oh ya that's right! Sorry Abby, I'll start going once I finish my pizza"

Abby rubbed her temples and sighed, the waitress brought the root beers and Wally chugged them, he loudly burped and put his head on the table. Kuki turned toward Abby "since Wally's had too many root beers I'll gladly stay and talk. Ohmigod Abby, you'll never believe what Wally did today!"

Abby tried to talk "look Kuki I'll text you later but right now I'm in the middle of something"

"but this is important!" she pleaded

Wally slowly got up "that's the last time I drink 2 root beers in a row"

Hoagie shrugged "get off man"

"but you're leaving me!"

"look it's not you it's-"

Wally groaned "it's not you it's me speech? Oh I heard that one, I'm being replaced by a girl! I thought it was pals before gals, bros before hoes? No offense Abby…" Wally was suddenly whacked by Abby's hat which knocked Wally out again. His head landed on a thud on the table

Hoagie chuckled "well that's one way to shut him up"

"abby you could've hurt him!"

Then Wally yelled suddenly "ya!"

Abby finally yelled "shut up! This is my date with Hoagie and no one else's, I will hang out with you guys later but you guys are not needed now! So get out, now!"

Wally and Kuki blinked, Wally then said softly "wow um okay, but don't be talking to us when Hoagie messes up. Let's go kooks" and they slowly got up and left

Abby placed money on the table "look it was fun but now I kind of want to go home"

Hoagie quickly got up "no no no! don't leave just because of the tweedle dee and tweedle dumb, let's go to my place"

She sighed "fine, but I better see your hand where I can see them. I know people that can take you out"

"I don't know whether that turns me on or to be scared"

She laughed and they left back toward Hoagie's with a ride of course, he guided her up the stairs and closed his door. She looked around "wow a room, you know I have one too. They're great you know, I have a bed too!" she said sarcastically

"hardy har har, very funny but that wasn't what I wanted to show you" he opened the window and stepped out. He motioned for her to follow him

She tried to step but she suddenly got nervous "Hoags I have wedges on, what if I slip?"

"then take them off" he said plainly

She looked down and mumbled "I swear I think I'm a blonde at times"

With Hoagie's help she grabbed his hands and sat down with him, they looked up to see clear skies of stars. She was in awe "wow it's a clear view up here! There's the big dipper" she pointed

He took her hand and traced the stars "and if you follow the tip there's the little dipper, and if you follow that you'll see the north star"

"how do you know all of this?" she turned toward him

"I'm a geek remember? Us geeks are reliable on this kind of stuff" he smiled

"ya you're a geek" she nudged his shoulder "but you're my own geek"

"I am so honored" he said mighty grateful

He noticed his hand was still intertwined with her's and went red but he couldn't pull back. He was thinking of his next move, he breathed in her perfume and the smell of honeysuckle and just looked at her. she suddenly asked "are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He just looked at her again and said "uhh" he did it before but why couldn't he do it now? She rolled her eyes and kissed him and once she retracted he was still blank, she laughed "after all that you still cant talk?"

He said lowly "you take my breath away"

She whacked him with her hat "quit it fool! I swear you watch soap operas sometimes!"

He chuckled a little and heard some music, probably from a concert. It was muffled but you could tell it was pop music, maybe it was The Maine? Well he got up and bowed with extending his hand "may I have this dance m'lady?"

She cocked a eyebrow "you know it's not a slow song right?"

"that doesn't mean we can't dance together" he wiggled his eyebrows

"you are smooth" she said sarcastically, she looked at his hand and slowly took and once she did she was quickly pulled toward Hoagie and he held her close while dancing and jumping all around. She was laughing hysterically until she looked down "Hoags we're going to fall!"

He stopped "not unless I do…. This!" he moved a little closer to the edge to look like he was going to jump, she gasped and whacked him "that is not funny!"

"yes it was, now where were we? Oh ya!" and he started holding on to her tight again and jumping with her up and down all over the roof. She finally pulled apart after a few seconds, she took a breath "Hoagie!" and finally got out one last laugh "we're done!"

"are you sure, I still feel like dancing!" he kept on pulling her into him over and over and finally she pushed him lightly away "Hoagie, I have to go home. But thanks for everything, now to get this movie done and edited for dweedle dee and dweedle dumb. Oh! And there's the matter of apologizing for today"

"ya but they'll get it" Hoagie said

"I dont think Kuki will take it lightly though, she wanted to talk about Wally. I mean I'm a good listener but it just gets annoying" she rolled her eyes

Same with Hoagie "and Wally thinks I replaced him, he's gone feminine"

"I mean we know he has no balls to say anything to Kuki!" she smiled, then she started to climb down slowly

"where are you going?"

"home remember? It's late and I'm tired" she looked up

"at least let me walk you home"

"I'm only a few blocks away, I think I got it" she smiled and jumped the rest down, he watched her walk off and once she was gone he looked at the stars listening to The Maine, the song they danced to was their song. What was it then? It's to muffled to hear what it was but it's defiantly The Maine. Let's just say it's now their band

* * *

**Hey so I know it wasn't funny but it was the date so it was just another 2/5 chapter, yes you just gotta love them! I hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing everyone, and I mean everyone who originally reviewed and were the reasons of responding to the reviews on this! Review please!**


	16. Waiting for Advice

**Evemiliana: I hope you get a idea popped into your head and finish it! I'm just so friggin excited! Lol and I'll take a churro! *takes* yummy!**

**Buddygirl1004: hahaha I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**Aprilshowers101: lol big boy words, ya it might've been I have to go and look it up. Well Wally at least now you're in fandoms and not kid shows so you can swear as much as you want but lets keep it at least PG okay? Lol Chad and his butter addiction, maybe Dyno died from Chad feeding him too much butter?**

**Fearofchicken13: yes I did not die! I was simply in Michigan, all will be explained at the bottom of the story. No not the utters! The utters are important for 5 year olds for vitamin C! unless you're lactose intolerant**

**.ninja: haha that happened to me so many times and you know people just get so frustrated with the auto correct, and maybe on the request the story only has like 2 more chapters. I could see if I can put it in if I can!**

**Think purple 54: thanks so much!**

**Numbuh07: isn't it like them just to walk in on them? Haha but they just add the fun!**

**Kids next door fan: YES CRITIQUES! You may be thinking I'm nuts but I love someone who gives me advice on how to improve. Let's get started, usually I don't fix it till the end when I re-read the story but it probably would make more sense to go over it now when I'm updating so when people read it they just don't leave and say "THAT SUCKED!" 2ndly yes I have been doing that in the last few chapters because simply I was hoping some idea would come to my head as I did it, and I know the last chapter had major OOC as I come to realize that so I will fix that as well, I know I'm a OOC person and I try to avoid it but obviously I can't avoid it lol. At least you still like the story and thanks for the advice I'll fix the OOC in the end from the past chapters and in the future chapters I will try to stop it but I hope I improved this chapter**

**Imasmurf93: awww thank you! And just wait till next chapter ;)**

**Littlemissfg: I'm not big writing 2/5 but apparently I'm darn good at it haha XD**

**Madier1095: thanks!**

* * *

Kuki sat at her house doing nothing but just on the computer. She texted Abby with no response and all she wanted to do was to talk to someone, plus she was confused about a certain aussie

She dialed the number and put the phone to her ear hearing three rings till she finally heard a "hello?"

"hey Hoagie?"

"ya?" he sounded groggily, like he just woke up. She looked at the clock, it said 4:53 pm

"did you just wake up?" she asked rather surprised, she knew he liked to sleep in but this is ridiculous!

He yawned "ya" he said bluntly

"but it's almost 5!"

"I just got up from a nap Kuki" on the other end of the line Hoagie rolled his eyes at Kuki "don't take this the wrong way but why are you calling me?"

Kuki bit her lip, she wasn't quite sure weather or not to tell Hoagie about this. Sure she's talked to him before but nothing personal, that stuff was saved for Abby. The only thing was that Abby hasn't been picking up all day

"um, do you have a moment?" Kuki would usually try to take back what she said because she knew he would make a joke but decided to see if he has new material

It was silent "Hoagie?" she asked adjusting her cellphone. Right after she asked he immediately responded "where's Abby?"

Kuki sighed and played with the stuff on her dresser, fingering each object and rearranging everything and replied "I don't know. But can I um, ask a question?"

She didn't hear a yawn or a long pause, all she heard was "ya go ahead"

This time she hesitated "does Wally, I don't know- like anyone?"

"he likes us?" he asked in kind of a question form, Hoagie wasn't sure if this was a trick question or not

"no!" she yelled, she was basically frustrated with everything "I mean by romantically"

He paused "why?"

"I don't know... I just thought that maybe he liked me. I guess I'm just being stupid" she giggled to herself on how foolish she was

She heard him sigh loudly "look you couldn't get Abby right?"

"ya?" she was unsure what he was going towards, was he going to find her just so he didn't have to listen to her? That is pretty rude

"if she's not there in a few hours, then you can-" it seemed like it hurt to say it "talk to me"

Kuki almost dropped the phone but then she caught it before it hit the ground, she smiled "really? Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

Finally he hung up, she stared at the phone "that was rude!"

Kuki dialed Abby one more time but all she heard was "hey it's Abby's voice mail! You know what to do"

She groaned while tossing her phone on her bed, she looked at the clock "what am going to do in a few hours?"

She looked out in the hallway and called Mushi over, once as she was visible Kuki quickly grabbed a rainbow monkey and shoved it toward her "hey Mushi! How about we do a tea party?" Kuki deep down didn't want to do it, sure she loved tea parties- at least when she was little... Maybe? She knew that this was really childish, even for her but it didn't really matter now. She was just completely bored

Mushi raised a eyebrow then bursted out laughing which led to her bending over with tears in her eyes, Kuki frowned at Mushi "what? C'mon Mushi I really need to kill time"

Mushi wiped a tear from her eye "your serious?" she started cracking up again "don't you have friends?"

Kuki reddened "I do too! But they're just busy" she mumbled the last part knowing Mushi probably would say something witty but mean

Sadly she did hear it "ya they have lives. While you are here trying to make me play-" she took the rainbow monkey holding it like it was covered with slime and said in a high voice "rainbow monkey tea party!"

Kuki sighed "well you wanna watch a movie?" she took the rainbow monkey back and placed back in it's original place

Mushi froze "wait, you. Wanna watch. A movie. With me?"

"ya, I just said that" Kuki replied like she was dumb

"can we watch what I want to watch?"

"sure, it doesn't matter" Kuki just figured it was going to be a chick flick like what she likes but after all, they are different in many ways

Mushi smiled in a menacing way and went to leave with her calling back "well are you coming?

She followed Mushi down the stairs and looked through the list of movies, Kuki was just thinking till she looked at the screen "The Mist! Mushi you know that's a scary movie, and it's PG-13" Kuki acted like they were going to break curfew or something

"so? Your 15, that means it's okay for you and now me because your here" she smiled, Kuki scowled at her for outsmarting her

"I'm not watching this, mom wouldn't allow it" Kuki said sternly crossing her arms. Mushi rolled her eyes and called for their mom, she looked around "well if you look at that? Mom's not here, what she won't know won't kill her"

"until she gets the bill for this movie then she will" Kuki pointed toward the amount on the screen

"simple. Tell her your old enough and wanted to see what it was like" Mushi was about to hit buy when Kuki yelled "wait!"

Mushi slammed the remote down and snapped back "what!"

"have you done this before?" Kuki asked quietly

Mushi rolled her eyes "just shut up and watch the movie"

Half way through and Kuki was already ready to pee herself but once she looked at Mushi she was laughing, laughing! Kuki threw a pillow at her "how are you laughing?"

"c'mon Kuki, the graphics? Computer animation? It's just basically a joke of a movie"

Kuki looked at her for a second, Mushi rubbed her temples "forget that, it's basically a scary movie if you dont expect it"

Once they turned around a face popped out and Kuki screamed, she groaned "forget this, I'm making a call"

As she was about to close the door she heard Mushi laugh "victory!"

Kuki tried Abby again but only got her voice mail again, she basically had everything memorized from what she says, to how many second between each word. She dialed Hoagie which again rang three times till he picked up "hello?"

"hey Hoagie, you available?"

"I guess- but- it's only been 30 minutes" she said boredly

She couldn't believe it, has it only been 30 minutes? It seemed like forever with that movie to her, she looked at the clock and it was only 30 minutes "ya but Mushi made watch a scary movie and it was horrible so I stopped, plus there was nothing else to do"

He snickered "oh Mushi, well go ahead"

"huh?"

"talk, that is what you wanted to do right?"

"ya but me and Abby start on a topic" she said nervously, it was weird talking to Hoagie about things she and Abby talk about

"your topic is Wally and you, now go"

"well I guess it started when we were waking back from Chad's party and I know he wanted to say something but we were interrupted, soon it was like when he tried to say something over and over again it always was ruined by someone!" she stopped to hear feedback but heard nothing

"Hoagie you there?" her heart raced hoping he didn't just ignore her, she'd be heartbroken if not even her own friend cared

"ya sorry I heard everything" he replied

She sighed in relief and waited, he then said "well?"

She said irritated "well? Well? Give me feedback!"

He groaned "okay. Well that happens often that even we know that" he didn't think it was this bad

"really? No way! Well then he walked me home-" she then continued dreamily "we were outside my door when we were about to kiss, I think! Don't tell him!"

He said back in a gay way "ohmigod no way! You and that Beetles kid? Gross" then he ended with a snicker

"Hoagie, I'm serious!" she said sternly but couldn't help to smile, she tried to cough to contain her giggles

"okay okay, sorry. I'll be more serious"

"so I think he likes me, but has he told you?" she was squeezing the phone hoping it was a yes and save her from going mad

He sighed "if I knew I wouldn't tell you" it sounded more like a insult

"well sorry for asking" Kuki spat back

"sorry that's not what I meant, I mean even if I did know I shouldn't tell you. If he liked you or not, you would need to figure it out"

"but wouldn't it hurt more?"

"maybe, but if he did like you and I said he did then you'd be expecting it and it wouldn't be special"

Kuki nodded and said rather shocked "that was probably the most and maybe the best advice anyone ever gave to me"

"well I have a girlfriend now so apparently I'm more sensible" she could just tell he was grinning on the other line

Kuki mumbled "I wish Wally was more like that..."

"huh? Well hold on, I need to put back some food that my brother left before he left for a friends. It'll only take a second so stay on"

Kuki chirped happily "okie dokie!" and what felt like only a few seconds she heard a low "hello?"

It was weird, it didn't sound like Hoagie so she asked "is this Tommy?"

"no" it said plainly

"oh sorry, you just sounded different. Well anyways, I get what your saying but I'm just afraid of getting hurt. What if Wally doesn't like me and I said I liked him, he probably would be disgusted! Well I guess what I'm trying to say is 'I like Wally' heck 'I like Wallabee Beetles' and I'm glad I said it!" she said loudly and rather happily

she sighed in relief "oh I'm so glad I got that off my chest, but your right Hoagie. I just have to see how it turns out"

It was silent and when she about to ask if he's there the low voice replied "I'm not Hoagie" now Kuki isn't glad she said it

* * *

**sorry it's alittle short it was to get the 3/4ness going, next chapter will be longer. Okay so here's the story on how I disappeared, well I had to be in Michigan for softball nationals and I was going to update before I left but I had nothing written down whatsoever so it was pointless updating nothing. But do not fret while I was in my hotel room away from annoying people I finished the story! You may be thinking "no you didn't… it takes like a week or 2 for you to update!" but now I can update probably tomorrow if I wanted to! But I won't…. At least not until I get at least 179 reviews, right now it's at 169. I think we can do it! I mean if you just click that little button down there it'll be done in no time! **


	17. Countdown to a Kiss

**Buddygirl1004: lol oh Mushi, where do you think she'd end up? Hmmm…. Well all will be answered next chapter! Oh and I will stay away from jelly of fishes**

**Numbuh07: you'll know next chapter and Abby I guess is just busy, not even I know where she is! Lol XD**

**Think purple54: I don't want to kill you! I love people, plus I'd go in jail and jail does not look good on a permanent record. haha well you'll find it out who it was next chapter!**

**Imasmurf93: oh dear is right! Well I wanted Hoagie useful in SOME way, but I have to admit Hoagie does make a good gay guy. Lol thanks for the assist!**

**Littlemissfg: I LOVE HARRY POTTER! I'm such I geek I just love that stuff! Haha you'll have to figure out who it was next chapter!**

**Hello I'll be right back: thanks and you'll figure out soon!**

**Picky homes berry playing: someone by accident apparently!**

**No theres dirt right there: maybe wally… maybe chad… maybe Ace?**

**purplepandasloVe: if Hoagie did that for a joke that'd be a pretty sick joke :p lol but you'll see next chappie!**

**Yougotrejected: let's hope it's not some stranger person, then it'd be a robber! SAVE THEM KUKI! Haha :)**

**Madier1095: Hoagie's a sweetheart isn't he? Lol oh Tommy, I don't have a younger sibling so I wouldn't know… *sniff sniff* but I have heard of those scenarios before!**

**Fearofchicken13: well I have to say…. You're suspicions were right. It was one of those people! DUN DUN DUUUUN! Lol**

**Evemiliana: SERIOUSLY! This close to seeing each other! Grrr…. GO COLLIN AND ISA! *pulls up bean bag and popcorn* go! Go! Go! Go! Lol oh my immaturity XD**

**ashy. the. ninja: you'll have to see next chappie ;)**

* * *

She dropped her phone, who did she just talk to? If it wasn't Tommy nor Hoagie then who was it? She heard a faint "hello? Are you still there?" on the other line

She just froze not wanting to face who it was, it was just embarrassing! Coming back to reality she looked down at the phone and quickly picked it barely saying "I should go" and slowly hung up

She looked at the clock which read 6:45, she was just looking at it hoping it would be time for bed. Instead she just laid on her bed taking in the cool feeling of the covers and pillow. The only thing that just bothered her was "who was that then?"

She just looked at her phone in her hand, and scrolled to Hoagies number "I should call back" she said to herself but then closed the phone again "no what if that person picks up again? What if they spread it around school?" she started to panic

"if he finds out, he probably would never want to hang out again!" she started to bite her nails

Then she chilled out while saying sarcastically to herself "pssshh, yah, like they knew who I was" and once she put her head on her pillow but then shot right back up "but there's caller ID!"

Then she felt her phone vibrate, and guess who it was? Kuki asked herself "what's Wally doing texting me?" she replied back and almost immediately another vibrate came and read "meet me at the park"

Why would he want to meet her? She just looked at the message, this almost never happens. Him actually starting a conversation at will, can't be true. She texted back and put on a sweatshirt, sure it was hot but since it was getting dark it was going to get cold **(gross to many it's...)**

She walked toward the park and soon enough she saw some blonde hair messed up leaning against the park sign that read "Cleveland community park"

She walked right up to him "hey Wally! Why did you want to meet here? it's going to get dark soon"

He just looked up at her and stared, she waved her hand in front of his face "hellooo? Wally? Anyone home?"

He blinked and turned just a tad red "sorry I was thinking"

"your being awfully nice"

He snapped back "you want me to be mean?"

she retorted "no... Its just unlike you"

"ya well, whatever" he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked on

"where you going?" she was confused by wally's behavior. It was just so unlike him to be so, what's the word? Spontaneous

"walking, you coming or what?"

Kuki grumbled "you don't need to be so mean, jeeze"

He stopped and sighed, he looked back "sorry. I'm just really tense"

She furrowed her brows in deep concentration and walked up to Wally putting her hand on his shoulder in consideration "what's up? You just seem so off. Did you try to talk to Hoagie?"

He looked down stuffing his hands in his pockets "ya, but there's nothing really he could do"

It was silent as they walked, Kuki looked around like the sky, the trees, the squirrels, and last the playground. She took a look at Wally who was just looking at the ground in deep thought, she tried to break the ice "hey look, remember the park? Whenever we were on the swings and we'd pretend we were superhero's flying or- ooh wait! When we would pretend we were birds and we would imitate the crows and go 'cacaw! Cacaw!' we would pretend to fly to different places" she stuck out her arms and flapped them trying to be bird with the sounds and everything

Once she looked at Wally chuckling to himself she quickly stopped and turned just a complete shade of red. She coughed "sorry" she said softly but continued "well you remember right? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He just continued to smile "no it's cute to see you like this. Plus insanely funny"

She smiled and tucked some hairs behind her ears "cute huh? Where's the rough Wally I know, all I see is a softie" she lightly punched him

"well tonight's- let's just say different" his smile disappeared to nervousness

"different? How so?" she tilted her head in confusion, sure this night was weird but how different exactly?

He mumbled "well hopefully no interruptions this time" then suddenly piped up "look, the sun's going down!" he pointed toward the direction of the sun where a little hill is

"okay? Do you have to go home before sunset? Then we should probably get going-" she was about to turn all the way around when a firm grab held her hand and pulled her toward the hill

"just watch the cruddy sunset with me" Wally planted her on the tip of the hill

She smiled and stared at the sunset until she said "I don't get it"

"what? The sun set? Well when the sun gets tired then it's the moons turn to come out-" Wally tried to explain but it was just not working

Kuki laughed "no silly! Plus that's not what happens when the sun goes down. I mean you"

"what do you mean me?" he seemed rather offended but he had to be calm in this kind of situation

"I mean the random hang out, us walking together, talking, the sunset? Wallabee Beetles I've known you before the KND and this is defiantly out of character" the sun was going further down and soon it would disappear behind the houses further away

He laid down to look at the different colors of orange, yellow, and red cascading the sky with his hands behind his head while sighing "look I know this is unlike me and this whole weeks been just off but this- this has to be perfect"

"Wally, that's so sweet. I don't know why this has to be perfect of all days" and looked back toward the sun set which was just about to disappear, Kuki pointed toward it excited "let's count down 10-9-8" as she counted down Wally slowly and nervously grabbed her hand

She nervously counted down with a slight tint of pink spreading across her face "7-6-5"

Then she turned her head to see wally's focused expression, then before she knew it, he was coming closer and it was like he was a magnet because she was coming closer toward him as well. Her voice softened each moment she was closer "4-3-2"

Right as their lips were about to touch she whispered "1" and soon they locked lips with the sun as well disappearing. Once the sun was gone the house lights that were far away turned on, simply by lighting up the night

She ran her hands through his sun kissed hair while he put his hand from her back to caress her cheek to keep her face there. Their lips fit perfectly like a puzzle, Wally deepened the kiss some more like yearning something he always wanted and never wanted to let go. Kuki finally released to catch her breath with their foreheads touching, she was simply breathless so all she could say was "wow"

He smirked replying "told you I wanted it to be perfect"

She smiled as well "I just always thought you liked me as a friend"

"well I guess I fooled you, everyone else knew. Just- lord, I've always wanted to tell you but we had-"

"all the interruptions?" Kuki spoke up

"exactly" he stood up and opened his hand out to her

She gladly took it but didn't release, instead she interlocked her fingers with his "have you ever wondered when Nigel will be back?"

Wally stopped "why?"

"he can't be in GKND forever, he wouldn't be a kid then" she said plainly when really Wally didn't even realize that

"maybe they have a GTND too, he probably won't be back till he's 18. Hopefully he'll come back by then, but right now-"

"we wait" she interrupted him again. They then continued walking back

He asked "are you going to be finishing my sentences now or what?"

She kissed his cheek "well maybe, plus since we're a couple you're going to have to do something with that hair" she spoke in a snobbish accent and fingered his hair "have you thought about being more of a platinum blonde?"

He frowned seeming saddened suddenly, she leaned her head back and let out a loud laugh "I'm kidding Wally! I'm not a Valerie" she playfully hit him

He let out a sigh in relief "that's good, because that wasn't the Kuki I fell in love with"

Kuki stiffened and stopped "love?"

He hide his face of embarrassment "sorry, I know- too soon"

Suddenly her lips attacked his and roughly kissed him, kind of rough like some confusion in it but then softened seeming now more like happiness. He pulled apart "Kuki you are some kisser, who knew?"

"I had practice" she winked and walked on, he stood confused then asked "who? I want to talk to this guy!" he caught up with her

"I was kidding! I thought I was gullible" she giggled to herself

He turned toward her seeming upset "you are so embarrassing Kuki! Jeeze, I can't believe you did that again!"

She seemed confused and scared a little and took a step back "I'm sorry Wally I was just teasing-" suddenly she was swiped off her feet and he held her bridal style and spun her around quickly making her squeal in delight and hugging him with her head in his chest for protection

Then they heard a cough, once Wally turned toward the sound they found Mr. Sanban again standing at the door. Wally quickly put Kuki down and rubbed his arm "sorry sir"

He eyed Wally and turned into the house to slam the door, he put on the porch lights so in 5 minutes he can blink them to show he's going to come out... Again. He kissed Kuki goodnight with him reluctant at first but saw out of the corner of his eye the lights blink so he let her go and let her inside, but before she went inside she turned around to face him "if we ever get married, have a guitarist or violinist interrupt us"

He looked confused "why? It'd be more stressful"

"well it's just kind of our thing" she smiled and went inside to leave a fist pumping Wally

* * *

**You guys are just simply the best! Some of you even went anonymously just to see that next chapter! Well I know you guys are thinking "who was it on the phone!" well that will be answered NEXT chapter. Sorry about that loves….. well this time let's get… hmmm… 191 chapters! Why the one? It brings me closer to 200! Lol so press that button for a update! oh and I forgot to mention that I'm sorry that these chapters are short but I think next chapter will be A LOT longer, or so I hope. Plus, I updated my profile with just important messages so if you want to look you guys can... or not. You're choice**


	18. a Very Country First Date

**Fearofchicken13: yes it really happened! They finally kissed!**

**Evemiliana: oh overprotective siblings you gotta love them! Haha I tried to watch a soap one time but I got really confused, I think you have to watch them from the beginning**

**April the hunter of artemis: thanks okay! But I will take that cookie… *grabs and munches on* yummy! At least you reviewed this chapter, unlike some people who just ditch *glares* grrr haha just kidding! Maybe**

**Ashy. The. Ninja: yes they finally kissed but at least we get to see their first date right? Ya sadly it's basically over :'( only 1 last chapter to go *sobs***

**Wallyandkuki34: ya who doesn't love the 3/4 romance that is mostly fluffy? Haha it'll all be figured right now! Yessss!**

**The quads: hmmm what if it was Joey? Joey what are you doing there? Haha wally and thinking? Just doesn't mix lol**

**Numbuh07: well you'll have to see who it was this chapter! And it might surprise you, or not… ;)**

**Yougotrejected: not even I know where Abby is, maybe she went to the mall with Rachel or something? Haha let's go with that**

**Think purple54: HE FINALLY SAID IT! PRAISE THE LORD! And Abby… she's just somewhere… maybe reading a book hmm? Yes you must review to contribute to the reviews we need, plus that'd be really nice if you did to make me smile! :D**

**Imasmurf93: I could see my mom just creeping in the window and once I go back inside she'd probably act like nothing happened, don't you just love parents? Lol**

**Born of flames: I will! Oh I will…. MUAHAHA!**

**littlemissfg: thanks and I'm so gonna use that to my friends all the time! that's a good one! XD yes Harry Potter kicks ass :D**

* * *

Wally woke up to the sun shining his face once he opened his eyes. He slowly sat up with his hair all over the place with some strays sticking straight up, he rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock; 10:36 am. He groaned while rolling over off the bed to walk to his window so he could close the blinds blocking out the natural light that once lit his room up. He looked back at his bed and just collapsed back on it, he was about to fall back asleep until he heard his ringtone go off. He eyed it and thought for a second if he should let it go to voicemail until he looked at the caller ID "Kuki" he really needed to change the name to his girl, or kooks. Something to show that she was now his

He quickly answered it and grunted "hey"

She sounded happy and cheerful "goooood morning Wally!"

He loved hearing her voice but it was rather early "mornin' kooks" he tried not to sound tired but failed once he yawned rather loudly

He heard her softly giggling on the other line and she said slowly "did you just wake up?"

He paused "depends"

"on what?" she asked rather confused

"are we doing anything today?"

"we might, I was hoping to go to Romance Burger?" she was hoping that he would go, Wally wasn't the type of person who like to go to mushy place like a tunnel of love or this case Romance burger

"you woke me up just to say good morning and go to a cruddy place like Romance Burger?" he asked rather irritated

She squeaked "yes?"

He paused again and then a loud sigh escaped his lips "fine, I'm in the mood for breakfast"

"breakfast? Wally, you're seriously not going to have a burger for breakfast" she said plainly

"I was going to..." he mumbled

She laughed "okay whatever, I'll meet you at your house?" she was unsure whether to meet there of to just walk with him

"don't, I'll just pick you up at your house" he said boldly, sure he didn't have a car but he at least wanted to walk with her

She chirped "okay!" and then hung up

Wally stared at the phone "well bye to you too"

He slowly got up and slowly went to the bathroom, he stretched his arms and turned on the warm water to the shower. He lifted his shirt over his head and turned back the shower to feel the temperature of the water, once it was a nice temperature he undressed fully. He went in and showered, plus he hasn't showered since Friday so he was all smelly and gross. Once he showered he rubbed his head with the towel to dry it and put his hair in a tunic, he opened his closet to see a nonstop line of orange sweatshirts and rummaged through them "where is it?"

Then he pulled out a regular orange sweatshirt but this one had a giant black 4 on the back "special sweatshirt" he smirked finding it

Once he finally got ready he walked over toward Kuki's and knocked on the door with Genki answering the door with a smile "hello Wallabee! Kuki's almost done she was just finding her special shirt. It's her prettiest shirt and almost never wears it, she must really like you-"

Suddenly they heard Kuki scream "mom! You're so embarrassing! I swear when you're not working you act like a 10 year old" Kuki ran down the stairs with a sequenced green tank top. Genki smiled and laughed silently to herself

Once as Kuki stepped out and closed the door behind her, Wally just stared at her. She looked at him funny "what? Do I have something in my teeth?" she started picking at her teeth

Wally smiled at Kuki, it was obvious that she was nervous. He grabbed her hand away from her mouth and held her hand "no it's just- you look really pretty"

She turned away to hide her blush as they walked on "oh. Thanks, it's just this is one of my favorite tops and- it looks like someone is wearing your special sweatshirt as well" interrupting her own thought, she smiled from ear to ear happy that she wasn't the only one who tried to look nice

"ya so? I proudly admit that" he smirked proud of himself, he wasn't so low on self-esteem

She punched his shoulder which made him wince "hey! I thought we were done with this!" he said irritated while rubbing his shoulder

She laughed and led him inside the burger joint and immediately sat at a both just for two. She put up her menu to hide her face and Wally just looked at her weird "uh Kuki, why are you hiding your face?"

"no I'm not" she kept her face behind the menu not even moving a inch

Irritated, he pulled the menu away and replied "then you wouldn't mind and share one with me" he didn't really ask but more demanded. He put the menu in the middle which she looked down really close obviously avoided something

Wally sighed "look if you didn't want to go out then-" he got up but Kuki stood in front of him "can't you see him?"

Wally lifted a eyebrow utterly confused "who exactly is him?" was she embarrassed with him?

"Chad" she whispered and motioned her head in his direction where he was sitting by himself

Wally smirked at the loner until he asked Kuki "why do you care?"

"well... I think he liked me" she continued to whisper with his smirk turn downwards toward a frown. Oh she had no idea about this guy

A idea came to wally, he placed Kuki back in her seat and strode over toward Chad "hey Dick, oh sorry I mean Dickson. Sitting here by yourself, couldn't get a date or what?"

Chad looked up from his menu "no, I have a date twerp"

"going toward second-best since you couldn't get Kuki?" Wally said while leaning on the table acting nonchalant, only just beginning his gloating

"so your finally with Kooks huh?" Chad smirked as he put down his menu

Wally snapped "kooks is my nickname for her Dickson, so who's the loser your dating?" he clenched his fist but then unclenched. Kuki would hate him if he ruined their first date

"just a girl who I always liked, I never really liked Kuki. I just acted" Chad said plainly

"why would you act to like her? Did you want to hurt her or something?" wally's temper began to rise

"not to hurt but to play the part during the project- and outside it" Chad smirked knowing he was slowly tip-toeing on wally's last nerve

"what the hell are you talking about?" Wally was just about to unleash his rage toward Chad

"just wait for your movie okay Beetles? It'll all be revealed, then maybe once you see it you can apologize and we could maybe with a slim chance... Be friends"

Wally held a stern face until he bursted out laughing "pffft, fat chance!" before Wally was going to gloat how Wally has Kuki and not Chad, a girl called "Chaddy!"

They looked toward where the sound came from, a girl with really dark brown hair that was almost black with arrow straight hair. Her eyes were so blue you could see them from the other side of the room, same thing with her bright white teeth. As she walked her white sun dressed flowed but showed off her figure perfectly and to accentuate her walk her cow girl boots made a clunk with each step making all eyes look at her. She finally came up to them and hugged Chad, as she pulled apart she had the biggest smile with a light shade of pink lip gloss to show her lips off and freckles spread across her face to show off her features. She spoke with a southern accent "sorry I'm late darlin'" she kissed his cheek

She turned and faced Wally "hey there" at first Wally couldn't believe it, she was pretty and she was nice? Southern hospitality for yah, Wally blinked first until he felt a firm grip on his shoulder which suddenly felt rather painful

He turned to see Kuki putting on a fake smile as best as she could "hi Chad! Who's your friend?"

Chad smiled, especially toward Wally to show "see she isn't imaginary" so he put his arm around her "my girlfriend Kathleen. She just moved here from Alabama"

Wally still was speechless but Kuki was able to get the words out toward Kathleen "you're very pretty, Chad's pretty lucky" she smiled toward her

She seemed flatter "oh my, why thank yah darlin'! That is just mighty sweet of yah. You're very pretty too!" she flipped her hair behind her back "you care to join us?"

"thanks but me and Wally have to go" she elbowed him hard trying to seem playful but wanted it to be painful for him

"oh alright, see ya'll later!" she waved goodbye until Kuki and Wally were no longer in sight

Kuki stopped dragging him away and stomped onward, finally Wally came back to reality and noticed Kuki walking away "where you going? We haven't eaten"

She turned around and just stared at him with her teeth gritted, fists clenched, and fire starting in her eyes. Sympathetically, Wally asked "what's wrong kooks? Are you jealous of Chad and his girlfriend?"

She gasped and before she knew it, her hand slapped his face with a big spank sound. Wally clutched his cheek and yelled "what the hell was the for!"

Kuki's vision was being blurred with tears but she tried not to let them fall, that would only bring pity on herself "how could you? In the middle of our first date too you- you- pig!"

Wally stood there just shocked of what Kuki has done and what she said, what'd he do? He was afraid to ask so he said "do you think I like Chad's girlfriend?"

The sadness now turned into pure anger and hatred, Kuki yelled "just the way you looked at her, you couldn't say anything! It was like she was the last Camero on earth!"

So it was about Wally looking at another girl... Great "I was just shocked because she's real" he tried to make it sound like a joke but it failed. Her face was just solid, wouldn't budge by even a little

"you're a pig" she muttered softly and turned back around to walk on but a firm grip held her elbow and spun her back around

"listen, it was that reason and something else. In the beginning of the project he said he liked you and was going to ask you out-"

Her face brighten a bit "really?"

"just wait. But today when I saw him and told him I had you first he said he never really liked you, he only said it for the project and even outside the project" his face was stern, no hint of any humor whatsoever

Kuki knew he was telling the truth now, she could read Wally like a book if she really tried. Now she looked confused and softened her face a bit "how does that make sense?"

Wally let go of her knowing she wouldn't escape, he turned his head a little and said "you don't think that-" he looked out of the corner of his eye to see if Kuki got the message

She did and continued "no he's a guy, but we'll have to wait till the video he said right? But it won't make a difference, it'll just be me and Chad just playing the romance parts"

Wally looked upset and spat "ya... You and Chad"

Kuki giggled "aww I was right" she then mimicked a baby voice "wittle Wally was jealwous"

Wally rolled his eyes, he couldn't insult his own girlfriend so he just let Kuki have her moment for now "we eating now?"

"ya sure, as long as you don't drool over Kathleen again" Kuki asked sternly, Wally first thought she was teasing but he looked into her violet orbs to see them pleading

"promise" and held out his pinky

"Wally, you don't have to pinky swear. I trust you enough" she said happily, he was her best friend after all

"ya but it's for safety" he kept it out not willing to pull back

She rolled her eyes but smiled and went along with it "fine" and wrapped her pinky with his. He suddenly with his strength pulled her toward him and kissed her, she let go "what was that for now?"

"extra safety" he smirked

Kuki put a hand on her hip "you know Wally, I never took you as the safety type. Soon I'll be seeing you bubble wrap tacos" she teased him but of course he took it literal "why would I do that? That's inedible you know"

Kuki pushed him toward the burger joint "just shut up and get your dang breakfast burger"

Once they went back inside Kathleen smiled and waved toward them, Kuki waved back whispering "redneck" while Wally did a small wave back too

Once they sat down Wally brought up his menu and said teasingly "Kuki Sanban, the girl who is known to label people"

Kuki punched him hard "shut up, I like her. But I'm still a little upset"

Wally rubbed his arm "if a huge bruise forms I'm blaming you"

"so sue me" she leaned back some trying to act cool

Wally rolled his eyes "I did not sign up for the bitchiness fest"

Kuki laughed and managed to say "sorry" in between

Wally had one more thing to say "I should tell you something though, or else I probably will get a punch in the face later on"

Once Kuki picked up her menu she dropped it and said sternly "what."

"I was the one on the other end of the phone line, not Hoagie or Tommy" Wally flinched as he expected a punch in the arm or worse- the face

Her jaw dropped and just stood there frozen until she started to giggle which turned into laughter. Wally looked at her odd thinking she was going simply nuts "what's so funny?"

"I always thought" she laughed some more "you were going to be the one who told, and I always thought that till now. I can't believe I said it first!"

"you knew that I liked you?" he was confused, then why didn't she just say from before?

She stopped laughing slowly "no not really. I mean I thought that you did, but we were always arguing so I wasn't sure"

Wally mumbled "same here" and continued looking at his menu

Kuki leaned across the table and kissed his nose "but at least we're together now, but who picks up someone else's call?"

Wally said loudly in defense "well hoagie went to the kitchen and I heard someone talk into it so I went to see and you wouldn't stop taking! I tried to tell you but, girl, you don't seem to find a period in your sentences!" he was teasing her but it still made her face red "and it wasn't till you said 'heck I like Wallabee beetles' is when you stopped. It was too late so I just said, 'I'm not hoagie" he acted like it was nothing

"so why didn't you say at the park?" she grabbed his hand

"well I wanted the moment to be perfect so I could tell you I like you too. I was afraid you'd be upset, not go mental and laugh it off"

Kuki's smile turned into a frown and said "hey mister"

Wally chuckled "sorry, your not mental. It just wasn't what I expected"

She smiled again and kissed his nose again "that's better" once they ordered their meals she looked at wally and said "hey Wally?"

"yah?"

She bit her lip, she wanted to tell him in reply to last night but felt like she was too young "I love you too"

He sat straight up and just stared at her, she sighed "you don't think we're too young to know what it is right?"

"I felt it since we were 7, so no I don't think so. In fact, I think we pretty much know" Wally said wisely, he watches a lot of soap operas with his mom on the weekdays while his dad was at work. Wally pretended to hate them but in his house with his mom he was throwing a pillow at the TV screaming at the characters "just do it already!" so he was smooth with words

Kuki smiled ear to ear and planted a kiss on his lips waiting for him to return it. He returned it gladly and ran his fingers through her silky raven hair until he needed to catch his breath. Her face just was a big shade of pink "Wally do you secretly watch soaps?"

Immediately Wally replied "psssh, no. Of course not, only cruddy shelia's do"

Kuki kissed his nose "well I'm glad we love each other"

Wally smirked "yah, and what's with you and the nose? How about the lips, they like contact"

Kuki rolled her eyes "oh be quiet, we've been through enough today. We even said 'I love you' on the first date! Who does that?" she laughed at their teenage idiocy

He began "well we're teenagers in love-" Kuki interrupted him "what are you going to do?" he smiled remembering interrupting was their thing

"you know that's going to get annoying" he started to play with her hair by twirling it around her finger

"that's why we only do it at important moments, last night was first kiss, today first date, marriage?" she replied slyly hoping Wally wouldn't get weirded out

"what's with you and marriages?"

"just the most important day of my life, just thinking about that day" normally any guy would be weirded out talking about marriage now but this was the girl Wally wanted to marry

* * *

**You guys are lovely! I seriously love every single one of you guys, you all under a day give me more what I ask for even when I feel selfish! So yes wally was it, go figure. Everyone basically guess Hoagie or Wally, ya wasn't that hard of a guess…. Hahaha so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it was MUCH longer than the last few and the next one will be the last one :'( so let's get to… am I pushy if I ask 210? I'll also take 205 but it'd make my day if we reached 210! Just press that button ya'll! oh and new poll up :D**


	19. the Movie operation VIDEO

**Evemiliana: no! well at least you have a idea right? Well keep that idea and grasp it in your hands and never let go! Mel, no guns! Unless we all are being attacked by 1,000 Chads! Lol can you just imagine that? *imagines… shudders* oh gosh…**

**Buddygirl1004: General Hospital, defiantly! He probably sits at him with his other two friends watching it as well- Ben and Jerry XD**

**April the hunter of artemis: is it buttered popcorn?**

**Wally: *tastes* no, bleh**

**Me: where's Chad when you need butter?**

**Chad: did someone say butter? *pulls out stick from jacket***

**Me and wally: O.o omg you are so messed up**

**Chad: Mrs. Butterton thinks you are mean! *eats stick***

**Yougotrejected: that's what I say! Too bad this is short :P**

**Fearofchicken13: OMG I'M SO SORRY! :( I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET YOU IN TROUBLE! I hope you settle it out and restore your bedtime, but most importantly I hope you didn't get grounded!**

**You'll never know: a goat? Win. XD**

**God: don't send me to hell! Here is my chapter!**

**Facebook: wish there was a love button huh? Lol jk**

**Library: president? Huh…. Well I hope I helped!**

**Madier1095: well I think everyone knew! Lol I think I made it just a little to obvious… XD and well I wanted her to be pretty so I just thought of a southern girl off the top of my head (no I do not think of girls! Pervo… XD)**

**Think purple54: why thank ya darling! Yes and no one dies! Wait… I need to fix that, oh wait I killed Chad's guinea pig! That all works out! XD ya sadly this is the last chapter, that's so sad!**

**Imasmurf93: ya oh Kuki, you're a sarcastic one!**

**Numbuh07: yes everyone is happy with someone! Cant be a good story without a happy near end, and sadly this is pretty short for the end :(**

**Littlemissfg: thank you so much!**

* * *

Wally was sweating, panting, sprinting toward his school. He took out his cell phone to look at the time; 7:05

"crap, crap, crud!" he only had one minute to drop off his stuff and get to his seat without being late, but the thing was he just entered the school

He shoved past other kids who were just feet away from their class and even knocked down a girl by accident. He stopped at his locker and the thought _"no time"_ he decided to get his books later

Once he ran into the class room the bell rang while practically diving into his seat. He slid in his seat but fell off causing some people to snicker at him, the teacher looked over at him "Wally will you please sit in your seat, not on the ground so we can get started on the movies"

Wally's eyes widened, they were going to show the movie to everyone? Oh boy... Kuki turned around and whispered loudly "where were you?"

"over slept. Monday's..." he rolled his eyes, oh Monday's how Wally loves you so

Kuki giggled and said "so you ready for these movies?"

"no, I wasn't told that the whole class was watching it!" he rested his head in his hands obviously upset about this

"what's the big deal?" Kuki looked confused, did he hate the movie? Well let me rephrase that, was he embarrassed about it?

He raised his head so he could explain "well you know how if you make something and you figure you'd show only one person but it ended up being more than two?"

She nodded so he continued "well you're embarrassed"

Kuki smiled "Wally Beetles, we aren't nervous of what other people think do we?"

"no!" he yelled during a movie which made everyone look at him strange, he waved toward everyone and turned back to Kuki "well it has you and Chad and I'm-"

"you think people will assume I'm with Chad?" she asked hoping she got what Wally was going for

"exactly" he sighed and slumped down in his chair

"Wally it doesn't matter if they think that, it's what you say it's just 'a cruddy project" she pecked his lips but once they broke apart they heard a guy say "get a room!"

Wally turned around and glared at the guy giving him a death look, Kuki moved his head back in her direction "calm down Wally, I think we're up now"

Wally leaned back and put his feet up, Hoagie went up to the teacher and handed the CD, once he has about to sit down Hoagie turned toward them and smiled just a little too happily and gave them a thumbs up. Unsure of Hoagie they slowly put up their thumbs and put up a fake smile also confused

The screen showed "operation VIDEO" Kuki looked excited to watch while behind her Wally but his hands behind his back and rolled his eyes, _"this is gonna be a long class" _he thought

But the first scene wasn't with Kuki and Chad it was Kuki and Wally talking, like you actually heard the conversation! With Hoagie's editing it actually looked like a movie, not some cheap imitation. Wally fell back while Kuki leaned forward wide eyed, she looked behind her and told Wally while he was getting up "what's going on?"

The movie had everything from them talking, the skateboard incident, the party, them arguing and apologizing, to the kiss. Once it was finally over it was silent, Wally yelled "HOAGIE!" he got up and pounced at Hoagie tackling him to the ground

Suddenly the whole class cheered and clapped, even the teacher! Wally let go and quickly got up and rubbed his neck in embarrassment, Hoagie got up as well and cracked his back "let's not attack the guy who just got you a A+ okay?"

Wally turned around and gave him daggers "I'm gonna kill you once we get out of here"

Abby went in the middle of them "chill out Wally, we have a big hit. So much that the teacher didn't even notice you attack Hoagie" she helped Hoagie straighten out

"did we invade your private life completely by having Chad plus use follow you everywhere with hidden cameras as well? Why yes we did" Hoagie stated

"that's how you did it?" asked angered Kuki once she came up to them, she scoffed "that was very rude!"

Wally put his hand up to his chin in thought "I'm impressed, nice job man" then he fist pounded Hoagie

Kuki swatted his hand"don't do that! Why didn't you tell us?" she asked Abby

Abby explained "well if we did you'd freak out and end up not having anything, we needed Chad to push Wally and to help film you guys. Plus, we knew you're love story would be a big hit" Abby smiled hoping that they'd be okay with it

Wally said suddenly "well I'm cool with it"

Kuki looked at him in disbelief "you're okay with it? They practically stalked us for a good- okay well I guess it's fine" Kuki then smiled and hugged everyone

Then a random girl with bangs across her forehead with straight brown hair down to her waist with a over the shoulder white shirt with orange writing across it, Jean shorts, and orange converse came up to them "you guys are adorable!"

Kuki smiled "thanks!"

Then she went into the corner and waved "see you guys next story! For narniaaaaa" suddenly she disappeared

Abby pointed toward the direction of the mystery girl "did she just-?"

Hoagie led her out the door "let's just get out of here, this week's been so crazy I don't know what's going to happen"

Wally put his arm around Kuki and led her out, Kuki stopped and turned toward him "let's remember that we are never doing a romance project with them"

Wally chuckled "I'm surprised they haven't gotten any shots of me in the shower" Kuki laughed and playfully slapped his arm

* * *

**So sorry this was short and stupid chapter but I just wanted to show that the video was NOT, again NOT about Kuki and Chad. So I bet that brought a little shock to your face did it not? Hmmm? Well I hope you update and say good things about this chapter and brighten my day because I'm not too proud of this ending! Click that little button right…. Down… there… **


End file.
